Of Kings And Tricksters
by diggydawg
Summary: LokiOC - Lady Nikki lives in Asgard with the other Gods and Goddesses, and captures the special attention of the God of Mischief. Begins pre-movie.
1. Chapter 1: A Dance and A Beginning

I want to take the time to thank **FlyingHamsterOfDoom**, who Beta'd this story magnificently.

Thor is my latest craze, especially Loki. I sincerely hope you enjoy, I know it's a nice and long chappie ^.^ Please review at the end! I enjoy all sorts of feedback, but all criticism MUST be constructive! It's my story. If you don't like, for whatever reason, don't read. I'm hoping you do love it though :)

* * *

><p>In the solitude of the library, Nikki studied silently, flipping over a page with her index finger and thumb. The library was none other than the famous Asgardian Library – well, actually, it appeared to be a place not many ventured in- with the dust hanging on shelves and all- so it wasn't all that famous; not to mention Asgard wasn't hailed for its selection of books... But Nikki didn't mind, she liked her solitude. Sitting at a table languidly, withone leg crossed over the other, back slightly slouched, she cradled the book in her hands as her eyes swept over the sentences, absorbing everything like a sponge.<p>

Girlish giggling met her ears as a group of females passed by the door. Lazily looking up at the sound, Nikki could see past a bookshelf to the door beyond it. The women were long gone, but the floor still pressed with their footsteps, and the echoes of their meaningless chatter rebounded in Nikki's ears. Her face showed no reaction to the annoying sound, only returning to reading silently. She turned the page again, and after a second, turned it again. In this fashion she continued fluidly, reaching the middle of this particularbook. She was alone in this vast library, and it was such a shame that so much knowledge was going to waste.

On the desk was a pile of books the size of a small lamp, and on her right were two neat piles of books from the floor to the desk in height. After a few minutes, the book in her hands was softly added to the pile. Nikki picked up the next book, but upon reading a few of the pages, her nose wrinkled softly, and with a flick of her arm the book flew away behind her with a small 'thunk' onto the floor.

After finishing the pile, Nikki stood from her chair slowly, and entered the maze of shelves in search of a new selection of books to bring to her table. The shelves were so tall they fit into the ceiling,dwarfing all those who entered. Her form zigzagged in and out of sight before she stopped deep within the maze at one point of the shelves, the ends of her royal purple dress stopping silently against the ruby carpet floor. A beautiful pale hand reached up and plucked a book above her head, smoothly retracting it from the shelf and bringing it down to hold it.

The sounds of heavy footsteps made Nikki's eyebrows draw together. She could feel them through the flooring, a man's steps, they were searching, bold, purposeful, slightly tired. She froze as the echoes came to her. They drew near her desk, and she scowled in annoyance, hunched her head, and turning with her book in one hand and a handful of her skirt in the other, padded away silently as the footsteps moved further into the maze.

Nikki avoided him effortlessly, her mind knew the mapping of this place, and she identified that it was Thor searching for her by the heavy gait and swish of his cape. His body was larger and wider than most men, more muscular. The parting of his lips to emit a pant, the soft blinking of his searching eyes, and his large hands occasionally touching one of the mahogany shelves as he looked around them, were all things she observed. When he crossed into a new set of shelves, she could be seen a little bit away moving into a different set just a few steps after him.

Thor growled as he kept taking different turns, seeing only empty spaces and a maddening amount of books. He didn't know so many of them existed! He also didn't know if he was going in circles or if he had been in the same spot before, but he kept running, searching. After a few more empty aisles he grunted. He couldn't find the woman anywhere!

Thor did not know what to do, but finally, he realized he was lost. "Nikki!" Thor bellowed to the ceiling. "Lady Nikki!"

What he didn't know, was that Nikki was listening just around the corner, her head turned to where Thor was.

"Lady Sif requests your presence! I'm not sure if you can hear me, -!"

A small smile lifted her lips, before it disappeared. She could hear him fine.

"But Lady Sif requires your presence at the training fields! She sent me to come and find you!" Thor panted, hands coming to rest on his hips. Nikki could see all thiswithout actually looking; she could tell so much about this God. "Which is a lot harder than she'd said it'd be! Come out, beautiful maiden!" She raised an eyebrow. "I saw your books at your desk! I know you're in here!"

Observant of him. Nikki's lips curled slightly in amusement. Nikki stepped out of her hiding place as soon as she deemed he was punished enough for trying to find her, and then trying to lure her with the same compliments he gave the women he wooed. It was annoying, and no doubt unnecessary.

He didn't see her step out behind him, he had his hands on his knees. He didn't know how long he was running through the blasted library! But he somehow _knew_she would be in here, she had to be, she spent so much darned time in here!

"Why does Lady Sif think that I would be summoned so easily?" The sudden question made Thor grin. After so much silence from her end he nearly believed that Sif had been wrong, that his instincts had been wrong. He whirled around, seeing the aforementioned woman standing there like she had just seen him. It really proved that this woman knew how to hide – which to Thor seemed like a magic trick. All of the aisles were tall and thick and there were no hidden corners, as far as he was aware.

Thor grinned victoriously upon seeing the slender woman with ashen coloured hair make herself visible. She wore a flattering purple garment and dangling earrings. Her curves allowed any man with eyes to appreciate them. She had long legs and her feet were bare. Her face, made of only graceful features, was blank, golden irises staring intently at the God that was hailed for not only his strength but for his rugged good looks. Her arms were drawn behind her back politely. She honestly looked like she had just arrived or something.

But if he knew Lady Nikki at all, he would not be grinning just yet.

Thor drew a breath. "She told me she needed your input and instruction." He said, referring to Sif.

Nikki's eyelids blinked slowly, seeing one of Thor's feet were pointing away from her, towards the exit of the place.

"Is she hoping to spar with me?" She cocked her head.

Thor chuckled sheepishly, both feet moving towards Nikki this time as he faced her.

"She hopes. She tests if she can draw you in, my Lady."

"She is entertaining a silly idea." And still, the face was blank. It was lovely to look at, her face. Herwas womanly, soft, and gentle. But confident. If she spoke more often, Thor was sure she'd be recruited as a politician, or diplomatic counsellor, or... whatever they were called. They were all the same to him.

Thor shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He swallowed and rubbed the back of his thick neck. Nikki tilted her head, something that scared many as she stared at them. He gulped again. She could hear his heart beat, his anxiety, and his glands starting to sweat once more. His horrid breath she could smell, he had been drinking today. It was still before noon. It was not unusual. But his discomfort was weakening Nikki's resolve, she didn't like to see it in a guy that was actually okay. So she saved him.

"Why are you, of all people, bowing to her requests?" Thor was surprised at the question. He beamed at the bait however, not one to take awkward silences well.

"She is wearing out the men like targets, my Lady!" He yelled in excursion (his voice was rather loud). Nikki closed her eyes, but decided not to say anything at the volume. She could hear him _fine_.

A small smile tugged at her lips. Even Thor got scared off by Lady Sif's vigour. She glanced to the floor as she got a mental picture.

"Oh dear." She acquiesced. "Tell Lady Sif I will arrive shortly."

"I will indeed, my Lady." Thor moved forward, going for her hand. She found his pleasantries insincere, so she wanted none of it. Nikki merely stared at him until he gave up and simply nodded. Thor turned and entered an aisle to the right, intending to find the door and rolling his shoulders with pride.

"Left." She called out. His footsteps faltered, then stopped. Back-tracked.

He padded into the front of her vision as he retraced his steps, wordlessly entering another aisle the way she directed.

She stayed in the same spot until she could hear his footsteps leave through the door on the other end of the library. Her lips curled into an amused smile as she sensed his unease.

Thor grunted and shivered in his armour as he exited, he could feel those golden irises on him right until he left.

* * *

><p>Nikki ran a hand through her waist length ashen hair with a small sigh. She had washed it that morning, and left the wavy tresses long. Since then she had been in the library. To say that she was grateful for the interruption was an understatement. She actually felt tremendously excited. Gazing down to the book in her hands, she smiled softly as she ran her fingers over the cover. Surely, no one would realise it wasmissing if she took it?<p>

Making her way to the training fields was an easy trip. People mostly tended to stay out of her way, but those few whom she had met with warmth and love approached her with warmth too. They had a small pleasant chat, complimenting her choice of dress once or twice, before she was on her way again. Nikki took a detour through the gardens, skipping through the grass and eyeing all of the flowers. Thoughtfully she glanced at all of the different types of flowers, before she made her choice and picked out a handful of bright yellow flowers with a blue centre. Then once more she continued towards the grounds that Sif practically ruled over.

She knew she was drawing close because of the shouting and grunting she could hear. My, Sif was pushing herself today.

"It's Lady Nikki!" She heard upon her arrival. She was well-known here. Some men were sitting on the edge of the training arena, and they all looked drunk upon first inspection. If you looked closer you could see they were just holding their stomachs, or other parts of their anatomy, in exhaustion and wariness, moaning like they had many aches. Sif hadn't noticed her yet, fighting aggressively with a young man; but Volstagg, Hogun, Thor and Fandral had- they cheered her as she came over.

"Hello guys." She smiled warmly. "Is there a place for me?"

"Lady Nikki you look ravishing today!" Fandral worshipped, arms coming up like praise.

"Oh thanks, Fandral." She knelt on her knees and sat on her ankles, flowers clutched in her hands as she watched Lady Sif, patiently waiting.

"Indeed," Said Hogun, looking her up and down. "If I were not so tired and my arm not broken, I would take your hand and kiss it milady!"

"It's alright, Hogun. You should get yourself to the medical wing." Nikki answered, chewing on her lip as she looked at Hogun, before she returned to watching Sif. "How long has this one lasted?"

"Only around four minutes. It's impressive, actually. She's disarmed him, but he's still hanging in there."

"I can see, Hogun." Came the drawl from the young woman as she watched the man flinch often and gracelessly jump about in a cowardly attempt toavoid Sif's blade. He was basically dancing around the arena like he was standing on hot coals.

"Volstagg wagers he won't make five minutes. I say he'll last till six. What do you say, milady? Want to try your luck with seven minutes?" Nikki's eyes were only on Sif's movements, she didn't even hear Thor all that well.

"I don't do bets."

Another voice, more inquisitive to Thor's blunt testosterone- "Lady Nikki, are those flowers? You know, Sif won't like those."

All the men zeroed in on the bouquet in her hands, the stems were all handpicked and still had several leaves on them. They all frowned in disapproval.

"She isn't exactly the typical maiden, Lady Nikki. Fandral tried to give her flowers once-"

"Shut your trap!" Fandral punched the other in the jaw. Any other time the action would've made Nikki raise her eyebrows, but she was focusing on Sif and Sif alone.

_Besides, she likes Thor. And, just because she's a maiden of war doesn't mean she isn't a softie inside. _Nikki warily crept forward on her hands and knees, missing the questioning looks aimed at her.

"Careful, Nikki, you don't want to pass that line-"

"I think I'm gonna," Niki muttered in warning (not that they were listening).

Suddenly Nikki leapt up from her crawling position, and took off running into the arena, emitting a battle cry and tackling the unsuspecting warrior Goddess, flowers in her hand and all. She was still in her purple dress.

Sif went down like a stick. All the men 'ohhh!'ed from the sidelines. The man Sif had been fighting breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" Nikki sat on Sif's stomach, throwing her head back to get her suddenly ridiculously long hair out of her face, shaking it a little. "These are for you!" Nikki presented the flowers assertively.

Sif appeared confused before she sat up and Nikki got off of her to crouch nearby, hands still holding the flowers expectantly. Sif was looking at her like she was an alien.

"_Lady Nikki_? You came?"

"Yup!" She smiled.

Then the goddess of war looked to the flowers, taken back.

"These are for me?"

"Yeah! I thought you might like them! I don't know their names, I'm afraid." She petted the tops of the flowers with her palm nervously. "But hopefully you can name them! I think they'd like any name you'd give them." Then with a big smile she held them out.

"They're- they're beautiful! I am honoured, Lady Nikki!"

"Huh?" All the men blinked.

"What?"

"Honestly?"

Sif and Nikki embraced.

When they pulled back, Sif was looking at Nikki quite slyly. Nikki was gazing at Sif openly.

"I _knew_I'd get you to come out from your hole!"

"The library isn't a _hole_."

"It's practically a hole in Asgard!"

"That's true. Best place to play hide and seek. I lost Thor for ages before I actually took pity on him!"

The two women burst into laughter. Nikki helped Sif get up and the two women stood in the centre of the training field in perfect harmony, even with the disturbing sight of Sif holding a handful of chirpy flowers.

"At the banquet tonight, will you be there?" Sif asked, friendly dark eyes hopeful as she looked towards the other woman. She just oozed sweetness, from the way she talked, the way her eyes lit up, the way she _stood,_even.

Nikki scowled. "Ugh, _yeah,_my Dad's gonna be there."

"Really?"

"Oohh yeah." Nikki scuffled her feet, looking down at them. "I'd love to spend time with you, though, if that's what you're asking."

Sif gave a small smile, appreciative. She nodded. "Yeah, yeah it is. I finally get to socialize with a girl whose pretty hair I don't want to _yank_." She playfully pulled a fistful of it behind her head. Nikki yelped as she went along with it.

"Owww, heyyy!"

Next thing they knew they were wearing matching grins, just like when they were younger, all of those hundreds of years ago.

* * *

><p>Nikki wore an azure blue garment for the banquet in Asgard. It was a halter neck and was straight until it touched the floor, which made it quite elegant, and it shifted from light blue near her bust to dark blue at the hem. Her ash blonde hair was left long, but she made white blonde braids every few inches, which were quite pretty in her opinion. Asgard found many reasons to celebrate, so every time she went she tried to get a different hairstyle. It was quite challenging! She added mascara to her almost non-existent lashes and had on eye shadow that matched the royal blue of her dress. The celebrations were just something to get through, to socialize, so she didn't try too hard. Plenty of times she skipped the parties and feasts only to avoid the drunk men and gossiping airheaded women. But some people weren't that bad.<p>

Nikki had to attend, however, when her father did, and to be frank she resented that. She felt that she needed her independence, and shouldn't have to answer to her father after all these years, especially when he wasn't there for most of them. She loved him. Thankfully just because she had to attend for him didn't mean she had to talk to him.

When Nikki entered, she wasn't too eager to join others in the limelight. There were four hundred and seventy two seats in their assorted places by the feast, not including those reserved for royalty, and meats and foods of all assortments covered the tables which were decorated with a golden table cloth. It was interesting because everything of the interior was gold, yet the princes' colours were of red and green. When one of them took the throne, would the interior design change?

There was a large open area to mingle and an area for dancing. There was a throne for where Odin and Frigga would sit, (although Frigga mostly joined the women mingling around) and two seats for the princes, Thor and Loki. Thor usually stayed with the Warriors Three and other Gods, betting who could drink the most mead and who had bedded the most women, and Loki was the least noticed, but he usually ate and drank mead solitarily next to his father. By the time Nikki entered,the formalities were over, and everyone was starting to enjoy themselves. Some of the women were preening and men were peacocking and arm-wrestling.

Light came from an unidentified source in the ceiling- maybe it _was_the ceiling, or the walls- but it was very bright. Women's jewellery sparkled (precisely why she never wore any, nearly every woman in the room wore a single piece of jewellery, and the collective shiny-ness is a lot). The whole point of it was to attract attention, she knew that. But Nikki wasn't flashy and didn't want attention. There were many pretty faces in the court of Asgard, so one had to be more than that to keep interest and attention. Or no one would take you seriously. Just some advice ready if anyone asked.

Sif, true to her title, was dressed in light but beautiful clothes resembling warrior armour. Her lustrous black hair was let down for the evening, curling beautifully, unlike earlier where it was pulled back into a strictly tight ponytail. Nikki glided to her and plopped in the seat next to Sif – Asgard really loves its comfort – sighing only just loud enough to be heard.

Sif's eyes brightened when seeing her, and she smiled quite tomboyishly.

"You made it?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, the guards just _wouldn't let me in_." She plucked up a golden goblet and was about to gulp it down when she looked at the contents, grimaced, and without thinking chucked it over her shoulder.

There was a surprised shout from a man and a group of men began howling with laughter. Nikki's eyes widened – that was so thoughtless of her! – before she slowly looked over her shoulder innocently. Thor and his pals were holding their stomachs laughing and pointing at one man in dark and silver armour. Sif followed her sight and started howling with laughter like the rest of them.

"Oh Fandral! You okay over there? You look like you've spilled on yourself!" Nikki grinned at the end to try and calm herself. The man's entire shoulder and a slick portion of his back were wet, so he hadn't seen her do it. Even some of his auburn and blonde hair was a little dark from the drink. He was looking with wide eyes at her, and a tension rose for a second before he shook his hands, dripping everywhere, easing into a smile.

"Sorry!" Nikki winced. The man shook his head slowly, grinning, before turning back around to the other Gods, who were starting to die down in their laughter, going straight to the light punches on the arm and teasing.

"Phew...!" Nikki turned around and met eyes with Sif, who took one look at her and burst into laughter again.

"You're blushing!"

"What?" She said, aghast. Her hands came up to her cheeks, they felt fine! Maybe it was her whole body that was hot. "That was so thoughtless of me! That's not like me at all! It must be the nerves!" Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she assured, "Oh well, never mind. It's all okay."

Sif was looking somewhere and then did a double take. "Nikki." She nudged the girl whose face was buried in her hands. "Nikki!"

"What?" She turned her face with a glum expression to Sif, seeing she looked excited about something.

"Odin wants us!"

Sif stood dutifully, tall and proud. Chin up. Nikki admired her sense of belonging, faith and pride. Nikki merely swirled her head to the aged man with a metal eye patch (she had no idea how it stuck there because there were no supports or cloth to wrap it around his grey head). Indeed the man was beckoning the two with his hand from his throne, a kind, affectionate smile on his aged face.

Sif prowled over, and Nikki had to jog to catch up. Sif stopped respectfully before the stairs and Nikki came to a stop next to her, the ends of her dress swishing softly. Both of them bowed, kneeling with one arm braced against their torso. Nikki was mindful to not get dirt on her dress, not that she cared that much.

"Rise, Sif," Sif looked up sharply and obediently. "Nikki," Nikki stood without any further ado, nervously touching the sides of her dress with her fingers, but stood calmly and stoically. Sif rose only a second after her. Nikki was a few centimetres shorter than Sif.

"You look stunning with your hair down, Lady Sif." Odin complimented. His voice oozed wisdom. Well, that's what it sounded like to Nikki. Sif nodded with a smile. Then Odin's one eye turned over to the young woman in the azure blue dress. "And Lady Nikki, that dress compliments you very well."

"Thank you, your majesty." Nikki smiled charmingly. She thought he would turn his attention back to Lady Sif, but he did not.

"Your father is here tonight."

_Oh no._Nikki grumbled in her head with dread, but it didn't show on her face.

"He has done great service to me." Odin began. Nikki couldn't help the itch in her neck. "Your father has gone to war with me, and has given me great counsel in my many years of rule over Asgard."

"Which I must say, have been plentiful and just, am I correct?"

Odin smiled.

"Yes, indeed, child." He nodded just slightly with himself in a manner that could only be considered as pleased, opening his mouth once more. A set of white teeth could be seen, and it was a ghost of how Thor would look like if he were old and humble. "As I've said, Geirr has given me great counsel. He's a man of sound advice. There is no man I have placed my trust in more, than him."

Nikki gulped.

"Yes, sir."

Odin lifted his head just slightly.

"I feel that he has not been rewarded enough. He has refused gems, land, and even mead! Now, I can only turn to his daughter."

Nikki felt a little chilly, the man's smile was warm but she didn't like ever talking about her dad. Optimistically, she thought it would be over soon, and stood straighter.

"You are too kind, your highness. If you wish to reward my father's good deeds then please, bestow your gifts upon him, not me."

Odin seemed genuinely surprised, blinking. The girl had spoken so politely, stood so firmly, yet held such gentleness about her. It was endearing to his persistence, to say the least.

"Wouldn't the finest garments of Asgard tempt you?"

"Not at all." There was truth and honesty there, but it was uttered with kindness. Kindness to his request? He wasn't to be deterred.

"How about a dance, with my eldest son, Thor?"

"I-" She paused, before continuing confidently. Sif was still as a statue next to her. "I personally find Thor to be too... _much,_for me, sir. Perhaps Lady Sif would enjoy his time more."

"Oh?" This time the eyebrows rose. Nikki wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. "Do continue." The man's face was serious, but his voice was slightly curious, or was it dismayed?

_Oh, crap. Tread carefully._

Her voice rang out confidently. "Oh, my sire, I do _not_doubt your son. He is a man of strength and unfortunately, also a man of many women. Furthermore, every girl is entitled to her tastes. I prefer a man of intelligence and subtlety, to a man of brashness and brawn." Then she added lightly to placate him just in case. "Despite his courage. Sif told me once she likes that."

Sif turned to gaze at her friend incredulously, her denial coming up her throat to the seal of her lips. _Really? In front of the Allfather, Nikki?_

"Ah." Was all he said. Nikki's hands laced behind her back and she lowered her eyes. _I'm talking like I would prefer-_

"Then how about my other son? Prince Loki?"

Sif noticed how closely Odin was regarding her, with almost narrowed eyes but a friendly, amiable voice. Curiously, Nikki neither flinched, gasped, nor protested. She was just one to accept many people, even if it included Loki. The girl was very calm, still. Sif was genuinely curious at how Asgard's greatest hermit – and greatest mystery – would respond.

Nikki's first instinct was to utter shyly: _"Um. That'd be nice."_But then what would have to happen would be: _She blushed suddenly, stepping forward. "IF he would have me! Please don't force your son, your majesty! He doesn't have to do it!" Her voice rang out endlessly, endlessly, endlessly..._

Cleverness and tact hit Nikki, and she inwardly smirked at her own deviousness. Her lips curled at the sides.

"I would be honoured, your majesty, if he were to ask me of his own free will." She giggled at the end. Sif raised an eyebrow, before she breathed a sigh of relief – how this woman could be so charming under pressure was insane!

Nikki noticed the sudden silence, and her smile dropped.

"I-I didn't mean to assume. Forgive me." She looked down to the floor, licking her lips nervously. "Where is my father tonight? I haven't seen him yet and I-I think, I think I'll go and say hello."

Sif felt sympathy for Nikki. Her friend wouldn't dare look up yet. If she were in her shoes, she couldn't imagine what she'd feel like – but she definitely knew she'd just be speechless. She'd splutter everywhere and lose all grace. Not to mention, dignity.

Odin's smile held intelligence that was held with finality, and Loki, wherever the bastard was, Sif could tell _was_listening in. He had ears everywhere. With Odin's attention focused on Nikki, the goddess of war gazed to her peripherals quickly, finding Loki sitting in a chair not too far off, gazing at Nikki with an unreadable expression and a finger rubbing his lips back and forth. It was disconcerting to Sif, who never knew how to read the trickster (no one did), but dearly hoped that Nikki didn't just land herself in some trouble.

Nikki waited patiently, slightly hopeful, slightly excited, slightly worried. When no reply was coming, she wanted to bite her nails like a chatterbox. Instead she raised her golden eyes to the ruler of Asgard, who was still regarding her quite carefully.

"As you wish, child." He consented with an all-important nod. "Go."

"Thank you, your majesty." She bowed and then hastily made her escape like a madwoman.

"Is this true?" Odin asked Sif, who was watching Nikki go. Feeling very watched, Lady Sif returned her gaze to the Allfather. "That you would wish to dance with my son? If he were to ask?"

"No! Uh- Many woman would. _Women_would." She saved herself, then corrected herself. If Nikki could do it, Sif could do it!

The ruler of Asgard smiled in amusement, before nodding slowly.

"Yes, they would. But not Lady Nikki."

"Not Lady Nikki. Nor me." Sif repeated, jaw firm, because she had nothing original to say other than her own denial. She was relieved to say the least that Nikki didn't have eyes for Thor – whom she'd crushed on for ages. In a way, Sif was actually proud of Nikki – for being a woman with her own mind, separate and independent of all the other brain dead banshees. All women should be like that! Strong!

"Has my son..." Odin's expression turned thoughtful. "Ever asked to court you?"

Sif's eyes suddenly wouldn't raise themselves from two steps up the platform. She shifted nervously, before she shook her head once.

"Except for in a drunken bet, no. He doesn't even look at me in that way, Allfather." Sif shook her head in denial. "I don't even like him in that way either. He's pompous, arrogant, and selfish and I don't like him." Sif was far more comfortable speaking freely to Odin, as she'd done so for a lot longer than Nikki had – mainly Sif knew Odin better than the blonde woman did – who retained the fear of him for some reason.

Something dawned in Odin's eye.

"Ah."

Sif cleared her throat to keep her voice strong, but she felt a lump there. "If you have no more need of me, my King, then I shall return to the celebration."

"Of course. Enjoy yourself, my dear." The man smiled, crow's feet appearing at the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you, my King."

Just after Nikki left:

Nikki wasn't looking forward to seeing her father, and in fact, she hadn't seen him at all. She decided to scout for him just so that she knew where he was so that she could keep away from him. Left, right, forward, back, nothing. Either he was lying on the floor drunk, or he was having a bathroom break.

Not knowing how long Sif would be kept with Odin, Nikki plopped herself down into a random chair, and put her hands in her face, her mind so busy reflecting on her entire conversation. She so desperately didn't want to sound stupid! She didn't want to sound desperate! And she didn't want to sound... like... like she was too opinionated, or something! She _really_hoped she hadn't offended the Allfather! And she hoped she hadn't offended Sif either, talking about her friend's obvious crush to said crush's father! Gah...

There was an abrupt cough next to her. Nikki sat up and pulled her hands away from her face, wearily looking at the person she assumed was a man (from the cough). Suddenly a hand was thrust before her eyes. Slowly looking up the hand to the face, with raised eyebrows and wide eyes she saw Fandral standing quite confidently with a smirk on his lips.

"I think you owe me a dance, milady." He said with playful scorn.

Shying away from the hand for a second, Nikki glanced up to his face again, back to the hand, and then the face. She couldn't see Thor or any of the others close, and wandered where they were.

"_Really,_Fandral? Right _now_?" She asked incredulously.

"Come now, milady. It's the least you could pay me for spilling your drink all over me. I'm not that bad, am I?" He smiled crookedly. Somehow she found herself slowly smiling back, even thoughshe didn't want to. She didn't know how much longer Sif was going to be, so why not?

Slowly she placed her hand on top of his.

"Okay... Quick one." His grin was infectious as he aided her in standing and began to lead her towards the throng of couples dancing.

"Excellent choice."

Nikki turned to look at Sif at the foot of the steps, only to find her gone. Alarmed, Nikki glanced around for her, but she didn't see her anywhere. She saw Thor though, he was still where he was before, now in the middle of an arm-wrestling match with Volstagg. Then she turned to look where Fandral was taking her, which was the _very flipping__**centre**_of the dancers. She felt self-conscious and crowded.

"Fandral," She protested with impatient feet. "I've changed my mind." She was about to turn tail and walk away before she remembered her hand was still in his black gloved one, and it tightened, bringing her back to the space in front of him. Her golden eyes snapped up to his face.

"Just one, _small_dance, Lady Nikki. Then you can run and find Sif to your heart's delight."

He took her hand to bring it to his shoulder (_dry,_she thought), still holding her other in his black gloved hand and its partner now touching her waist. He didn't even wait for her to curtsy.

Nikki was just so purely stunned that she didn't say anything. Then he took a firmer hold of her waist and lunged her into the first step. Her blonde eyebrows raised. "I didn't know you were so assertive."

Fandral chuckled as they danced, the steps coming on their own it seemed. Nikki's face was set into a mild frown for having him making her dance, trying to give off an impassive visage, but she was actually enjoying it. Her pink lips curled gently.

"You follow me so fluidly, milady."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll just be awkward and abrupt and embarrass us both, shall I?"

If it surprised him or not, Fandral only laughed. It was merry, light and cheerful. Despite her glare, Nikki still observed him, not taking her eyes off of his face for a small while, noticing the fluid grace of his body before she turned her face to find Sif over Fandral's broad shoulder.

For a while, she saw nothing, but when they turned about 180 degrees of the room, she saw her.

"Aha!" She exclaimed over his shoulder. Nikki felt triumph. Sif was in deep conversation with Thor, it appeared. They were both sitting on two chairs. Her eyes narrowed however at the strange body language Sif was producing. She was being... _delicate. Fragile._ But guarded, in her eyes. Thor had his legs spread, goods on show and leaning forward, a goblet in hand, elbow on knee while his other hand was on his other knee. He was grinning like a fool. Drunk. Sif's legs were drawn together in front of her chair, she was smiling too and they were slowly... turning...upside down?

"Oh!" Nikki gasped when she was suddenly upright again. "Fandral! I didn't even know that-"

She was silenced at Fandral's cocky grin. She gave her fiercest scowl.

"You didn't have my permission to dip me."

She swore she was only amusing him further, for his eyes were alight and his grin was widening.

"And how about now?"

Suddenly she was tipped back. She nearly met the _floor_. Fandral followed her, close. Nikki was stunned into silence, and merely swallowed. His hand was at her slender back now and was surprisingly strong.

She cleared her throat as they came up and she wouldn't look at him in the eyes. "I swear you're doing that on purpose." She grumbled.

Fandral coughed, a small blush on his cheeks. Nikki beganto get involved with the dance, moving herself closer into him as the dance dictated, practically tucked up into his chest; Fandral wasn't a bad guy, and she wanted to enjoy the dance.

"Merely following the dance, milady." She didn't see because she was looking at his chest (she came up to his nose) but he looked her over, their feet still moving and his face sobered from his earlier playfulness. "You look lovely tonight, Lady Nikki."

She smiled, eyes still lowered. "Thank you."

"Many men watch you." He said lowly, glancing around the hall.

"Thanks. They wonder how I can get my hair like this, don't they?" She brought her head away from his shoulder. Her light, chirpy reply in that gentle voice brought an amused grin to Fandral's lips before he started chuckling heartily. What a unique response. Nikki giggled and really got into the dance. She became a more involved participant, and Fandral had to observe the perfect posture Nikki retained, no matter what swirls or dips Fandral threw at her. She remained toe to toe, hip to hip with him as he dominated the dance naturally, all with a smile on her face.

"You have a lovely posture, milady."

"Thank you. I memorized this dance what feels like a hundred years ago."

He felt like a cold bucket of water was dumped on his head. Oh. She _knew_every time he added an extra move just to see how well she'd fit against him.

Fandral's eyebrows raised, then drew together.

"You are different, from the other women of the court."

"Well, yes. Like Lady Sif over there, who looks... like she's leaving?" Fandral noticed immediate detachment in the dance, her hand slipping to his bicep. "Oh Fandral, I absolutely have to go." She put both hands on his shoulders and looked him square in his light green eyes. "Thank you for the _wonderful_dance." Then she started running off like nothing happened – and was picking up her dress as she ascended the golden steps and practically flung herself through the door. People parted ways for her, people watched her go, and people wondered about her.

* * *

><p>Tears ran down Sif's pale cheeks as she marched angrily outside. Her fists were clenched tight by her sides and she felt the need to do something – either plow through a target like a bull, or wrestle a giant to the ground, or to ride a horse for days and nights until she could forget the sight she just saw.<p>

Stomping into the gardens, her boots thudded against the soft, fresh green grass. She sat down on a stone bench – grey, hard, cold – and wiped her tears almost impatiently, but they kept coming. She sobbed and pressed her face into her right hand.

The night air was cool and small flecks of pollen floated through the air here and there. At least Sif wasn't allergic. That really would be the icing on the cake. The sky was liquid night, only the stars and the moon shining unconditional light upon all things. It bathed Sif's hair so the waves would emit a sheen, and her shadow fell against a wall filled with ivy-like plants with exotic red flowers blooming for the moon. The air was calm and peaceful, but in Sif's state of mind she couldn't feel the breeze in her turmoil.

Sif also didn't notice the other presence because it blended in so well. It was observant, non-judgmental, compassionate. The figure moved slowly, gracefully, to Sif's side, and mumbled softly to her much like an angel.

"Hey there."

Sif's eyes widened and she looked up, but she felt no alarm or panic. She forced her eyes away to the grass, and daintily the woman took a seat next to the warrior goddess; the two so unlike in their natures, yet finding an affinity for each other, a harmony in the others' presence. Nikki felt her hair begin to move with the breeze she felt.

Warmly taking Sif by the hand, Sif squeezed it tightly. Nikki waited with almost all the patience in the world. She let Sif cry, but let her know that she was next to her, she supported her. Sif knew she didn't have to say anything, but it just came out –

"Stupid _Thor_!" The scorned woman sobbed. "He- He was talking to me, a-and- that stupid woman came over- She sat on h-his lap! And then they were practically rutting a-and kissing right i-in front of me!" She wiped at her cheek hard, swallowing. "It was _disgusting,_Nikki! You should have seen it! And he was _just_ talking to me before she came over!" Sif straightened, turning to look the woman in the eyes.

There was nothing but compassion and sympathy there.

"What a harlot."

"Yeah." Sif looked down at the floor, feeling stupid and weak. She really was over-reacting. She never got so emotional like this! Her hand was tight around Nikki's, but she refused to tremble and she didn't want to let go. Nikki didn't push her. "I hope he, he, takes a fall into a hard place without his hammer!"

"He's an S.O.G, Sif." Sif glanced at her questioningly. "A son of a giant. If he can pass up a conversation with a woman such as yourself for a casual rut, then that shows some serious lack of character there." She threw an arm over Sif's shoulders, seeing her start to smile a little.

"S.O.G... Haha. I like that, Nikki."

Nikki grinned as though they were partners in crime.

"Yup. A big, hairy, stupid giant!" Nikki made a scary face at Sif, who started laughing hard. Giants aren't hairy, she wanted to say. But she didn't. Her ribs felt like they were constricting. Oh, she needed that.

After a minute or two it died down and Sif felt infinitely much better.

"Thank you, Lady Nikki." She wiped her eyes with finality. "I feel much better."

"Totally. Don't worry, I have this covered." The spunk and fire in her friend's golden eyes would have made Sif excited on a battlefield or made her proud elsewhere, but now it allured her. It stirred her strength again from it ashes, awakening her.

"How?"

A wicked grin adorned Nikki's lips, eyes burning.

"That S.O.G. will regret this, trust me. Don't you worry about it, my friend. I've got it covered."

* * *

><p>I wanted this story to be the best I've written so far, so I've worked to develop Nikki and the other characters sufficiently.<p>

Wasn't that odd how Fandral suddenly wanted to dance with Nikki? Oh well, we'd have to review, alert, fav and wait for the next chapter to come out so the plot can develop.

Please review! Thank you for taking your time to read my story ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: A Change and A Sickness

In Asgard that night, people were merry. Buzzed with mead, they turned in with their wives and consorts only in the early hours of the morning. The torches were lit all night, and the celebration was dragged out merely for the amount of joy being passed around. That led to many people being helped to their bedrooms and homes, passed out from alcohol or carrying someone of that description.

They had no idea that tonight, Lady Nikki was a woman on a mission.

In a long, quiet and unassuming hallway of Asgard, the young woman peeked out from a corner, pan and zoomed as she looked around the area, and then she slithered out into the open, dancing with the lightness and enchanting grace of a ballerina, her dress wrapping around her beautifully. She slipped silently behind another pillar in a cartwheel, and once upright, she pressed her body against it inconspicuously, listening with curious eyes.

A nearby guard turned his head to look down the corridor, thinking he heard the lightest fluttering of fabric, or maybe a breath? Nah, probably the wind. He shook his head and returned to his standard position, spear held tightly in his hand. He didn't see the one flickering torch among its steady neighbours.

Hands laid on the pillar's surface, chalky and cold under her palm, Nikki pressed her warm cheek to the supportive beam, eyes looking nowhere in particular. Around her arm was the drawstring of a cloth bag – inside, a rectangular object, hanging awkwardly on her elbow. Her chest moved quietly. The guard was fairly tired, she noticed – probably only just starting his shift, peaky from being awake in the early hours of the morning. And another guard was coming.

The aforementioned guard walked past her pillar, and she took the opportunity to step out at his side tall and elegant; morphing into his shadow soundlessly before she made her first step, cast by the light of the fire torches, taking on his broad shoulders and tall helmet – flawless in its copy.

No one saw the shadow grin a little, invisibly. The guard blinked as he felt a chill.

The drowsy man snapped to attention at the sight of his colleague, who merely crossed his chest with his forearm in greeting, and then stopped to have a chat, his hand on his sword.

"Cool night, isn't it, Agmund?"

"It is, Bjorn." He scratched his hair under his golden helmet. "The winds have picked up, have they not? Njord must be hammered."

Bjorn chuckled, then a sudden wind passed them, and neither noticed the rippling of Bjorn's shadow before it stilled in a millisecond. Bjorn suddenly shivered as a chill ran through him. He looked over his shoulder and only saw his shadow standing against the wall, copying him. It seemed foreboding and intimidating. The two Asgardian men looked at each other, and then Agmund cracked a wiry grin in humour.

"Someone has walked over your grave! As the Midgardians say."

Scrunching his nose in distaste of the Midgardians, Bjorn grunted stubbornly. "Njord probably had too much to drink, Agmund. Keep your fanciful sayings to yourself."

Nikki slipped around the corner inconspicuously, having to hide a giggle behind her hand.

She disappeared and popped up once more further down the corridor, peeking out of the pillars and covering ground silently until she came across a huge set of double doors with a pair of guards. She then masterfully hid behind a pillar again. It would be trickier to make her way around this, but Nikki was very clever.

She peeked her golden eyes around the pillar, appearing curious. The guard was drowsy. Her own adrenaline made his wariness starker. She licked her lips as she pressed her back into the pillar she was behind. The guard was going to fall asleep if she waited a few moments. The soles of his feet became tense as he sleepily drifted into an off-centred stance, only to then wake himself up with his own snore. The tense, vice-like grip on his spear was the only thing keeping him up. Nikki rolled her eyes.

Her keen eyes wandered over the tall wall of the Asgard corridor in front of her. The guard's partner in duty was already leaning against a pillar, asleep, helmet hanging low and jaw slack. The collective saliva at the corner of his lips dripped like treacle syrup onto the floor with almost non-existent patters. Nikki wrinkled her nose silently with her back still to them. She didn't have to look to have a picture in her head. Her near-white lashes closed tightly over her eyes like it was going to cut out the image.

Distant footsteps thundered behind the heavy set of doors the two were guarding. Nikki turned quickly, able to recognise those footsteps anywhere. Maybe she wouldn't have to engage them. Nikki had heard the footsteps before the two guards did, and the door swung open with a squeak that evolved into a groan. Her eyebrows rose. Both guards stood up to attention, fright thudding in their hearts and fear for being caught sleeping on the job. One of them wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm protector quickly, smearing the wetness there. Hopefully no one would notice the tiny collective puddle on the floor.

"Guards, some men have passed out here, we need more hands. A fight broke out." The voice was as rough and thunderous as his steps, and the way the man swallowed and spoke, his throat was sore. Nikki watched with eyes of stunning topaz as he touched his throat gingerly before shaking it off and stalking back into the hall. The two guards' armour clattered as they scurried to accommodate the God's orders.

Infection? She thought. Or was he choked vigorously? The windpipe was a little winded, (no pun intended), the flesh was bruised, the blood vessels broken, and that would cause skin pigmentation. Hands around the throat it was then. Nikki whispered a spell under her breath and only she noticed the purple healing light dancing towards the hulking man's bruised throat far into the hall before she danced out into the open discreetly.

With their backs turned Nikki swept past the guard's abandoned posts, down to the end of the hallway, eyes focused on the path before her as her ears picked up the slight scuffles of her own feet. Her light footing was outmatched by the echoes of the leather shoes that donned the feet of the guards coming around the corner, but she registered it too late – she had been momentarily thinking. Her heart raced a little faster, spinning on her heel and arms flailing before she ran madly to the right until her visage was protected by a pillar just as the guards turned the corner. She clutched her bag to her chest and let go of a small breath quietly.

The matching pair of footsteps was accompanied by a heavy dragging sound. In between the oncoming guards was an unconscious man held up only by the support of his arms. Nikki calmed against the pillar, staying still, but she forgot about the drawstring of the parcel on her arm as she focused on the guards and it fell down to her fingertips. She went into a flurry to catch it with butter fingers.

Grabbing purchase of the textured bag, Nikki slammed it against her chest and held her breath.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Their footsteps stopped. The figure between them groaned in his unconscious state.

"Someone's here."

Nikki pressed her back so hard into the pillar it hurt, eyes swivelling as she quickly searched for a way out.

The sharp sound of a sword being unsheathed was quiet, but not too low for Nikki's hearing. Not much was. Her breathing was quiet. She felt literally pinned to the hard, solid pillar as her soft body tried to control its heartbeat. Her hair was a bit tossed but otherwise not really touched, the slender strands falling to her waist. She liked having her hair down, it was free that way. Light, careful footsteps against stone neared the pillar she was hiding behind, the only thing between her being interrogated by the royal guards. The guard's breathing was hushed, but clean. He was sober – and he would find her! She had to find a way out of here. Nikki's eyes swivelled anxiously for a way out, mind racing.

A gleaming sword made its way into her vision and she froze, nearly whimpering. Then, the brown leather of a shoe. A sturdy leg, and then the peaking of a golden helmet. Her heart had been pumping, but now it felt like it stopped.

The guard's eyes searched in confusion behind the pillar where he was sure he heard someone. Then looking left and right, up and down the corridor, still there was nothing. Nobody was there. His brows scrunched together as he tried to figure out this weird feeling he had, looking the space next to the pillar up and down.

What he didn't know, was that he was practically breathing _on_ Nikki, his hand on the pillar inches away from her head. Nikki was tense from head to toe, she didn't move a muscle, not even a twitch, like she was a statue. Her wide eyes quivered in their sockets as she looked into the hazel of the man's. He was also looking right at her and he didn't even know it!

"No one's here." He told the other guard, standing straight and then slinking away with his guard friend.

Nikki's eyes shut in disbelief. Oh, my, God, she thought, face palming slowly with one hand. She had to throw up an illusion of magic at the last second. Her skin was glistening a little – the tension was horrible. She wasn't going to be able to have time for this if it kept happening. She got cross and tyrannical when things were out of balance, not to mention emotional.

"Agh..." A groan came from further away. A golden eye opened curiously, the pupil dilated.

Two guards brought out a near unconscious man from the heavy set doors Nikki had been near only a minute earlier. Her hands came over her mouth in order to stifle her sigh of relief when the two guards practically ran over to converse with their colleagues. With their attention's snagged, she watched with a serious expression, then grinned slowly. Whipping her head away from the sight of the men helping each other with heavy drunk Gods, she leapt into a fast-paced walk, unnoticed and unseen, hands touching her dress to smooth it. The guards were a safe distance away not to notice the shadow slinking along the wall like a predator, different sources of light eclipsing the same image into itself before it abruptly fell to the floor when Nikki turned the corner and entered a section of Asgard that was usually – on any other night – highly guarded.

As light as a whisper, she slithered down the hallways. She barely had any interruptions from then on, all the guards were either too preoccupied or were absent, tending to something else. It was easy to get past the ones that were at random posts. They were remarkably stupid.

Asgard was such a maze to the normal mind, but as a child, Geirr (she wouldn't call him father often) would take her with him to work sometimes – rare occasions – while he was on business with Odin and the Council, where she was told to sit with the handmaidens and other Asgardian women, while the council members talked of boring stuff. She found her escape by tentatively wondering the gaping hallways of Asgard – marvelling the yawning doorways, the same ones she was charging through now. It was her only chance back then because her mother kept her earth bound to the house until she was of age, as much as she resented that. Regardless of how many times her father found her (eventually, she was very adept at remaining hidden if she didn't want to be found) she always found her way back to explore the gardens, the grounds, and of course, the library. And many years later, her memory was still exact; all of the twists and turns of Asgard's many corridors that she hid in, and where they lead. She could remember the faces of the guards she had slipped past, a few of them familiar even now. It's not like they remembered her, though.

It didn't really seem to dawn on her – or matter - how easy it was to infiltrate the royal quarters of Asgard. It was just entirely irrelevant. She was too reserved for arrogance. Yes, Nikki could do it, behind her silky exterior was a will of fire that brought her to many adventures, but what's the point boasting about it? She liked to go a little further each time with what she did, but around others she certainly preferred to either be subtle or odd. Arrogance was pitiful and senseless – as common and plain as it was a familiar sight in Asgard. In both men and women. In men it was childish and in women it was ugly.

Nikki cackled rebelliously to the ceiling. She hadn't even told Sif she was doing this! Using her book bag as a prop, she twirled, leapt, swirled, and even interwove some fluid acrobatic moves that would certainly impress the men and Sif as she made her way through the empty hallways and across the floor. Her lips curled widely amidst her lean grace and flexible ease- she was unstoppable.

Around the corner, two idle guards gave themselves away – they were breathing too loudly – and didn't see her coming until they hit the floor in a sprawled, unconscious heap on top of each other.

"La la la laaa~" She performed a one handed hand-spring over them, her bundle against her chest, like the men were mere objects blocking her path, and didn't slow down. The ends of her dress billowed as she gained speed, and covered ground quickly. Nikki giggled to herself.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard clutched his spear and turned from the door he was guarding to where he heard a collapse and a giggle. His guard was up, and the tension in his shoulders rose as the hall he spied was confusingly and suspiciously empty. He didn't see the happily twirling girl with long hair swirling like ribbon around her passing behind his back – and getting away.

And then, without missing a beat, landing on the balls of her feet and taking the final two steps of her dance, Nikki paused before the final corner, drawing back her shoulders and lightly draping herself against the wall. This was it. The air was cool, like not many ventured here. Logically, not many would, except handmaidens and the members of royalty themselves. This was, after all, their chambers. She wasn't quite in them, thankfully. That would be seriously over-stepping boundaries. It was quite disappointing that it was so easy to infiltrate. She didn't know what she expected, but she thought it'd be more magical or hard to get into. The guards were remarkably ill-placed. Although, women were allowed in easily if they were bedding the Gods (they had to be seen on their arm of course).

But Nikki had already decided – at some point during her dancing – that she was making a point, if she was ever found out. A woman could go after what she wanted; that she personally could go after what she wanted, and she wasn't afraid. Nikki was going to teach someone a lesson. A woman had to be daring and bold, be her own individual and take action when she had to. She had to use her intelligence about the best possible avenue. There was no use in cowering weakly or for a woman to use her body to bring up her status (like so many women of court attempted with the Princes). It was laughable to watch, the sheer ridiculousness of the charades they put up. Nikki also felt compassion for those women, who felt the need to resort to such things for recognition and attention.

On the balls of her feet, Nikki finally peeked around the corner, one leg bending at the knee like one would see on a woman when she was being kissed by her dream man. Her light footing didn't match the sudden thunderous glower on her face at what she saw.

Where were all the guards? It was like they never even existed where they were needed! She was in the right place, she knew that. There had been a friggen map in the library Nikki found a few decades ago that made up for the gaps in her knowledge – the glance she at it sealed her doom at remembering it for a long time, with her photographic memory. She actually stole it to hide it under her bed so some idiot wouldn't get their hands on it and use it for the wrong purposes. It was her guilty secret; she felt terrible about stealing that map for days afterwards. Her only consolation was that it rather be her than say, some evil, plotting person.

Sometimes she liked to pretend she was an evil, plotting person, and would bring out the map to read, but generally Nikki wasn't up to being really bad. The extent of her calculative side would be used for positive mediums, Nikki was sure of that. She was self-conscious sometimes about what others thought of her, but if it was something she couldn't help they could go fuck themselves. Nikki wanted to conduct herself honourably at all times, an innocence she liked to keep, but not always something she maintained if the situation called for otherwise – she was a woman that responded to the necessity of a situation.

Honestly though, what if she was a thief? Or a hit man, bounty hunter? Or a murderer? What if she wanted to start a war kidnapping a Prince and putting Asgard under stress? This kind of lack of management and efficiency made Nikki angry. So now if anyone asked, yes, hell yes she was mocking Asgard with how easily she got to the royal chambers!

And if there had been guards, there'd be more of a guide to which room was Prince Loki's! Not that she wanted guards there, this was so much easier without them, but she didn't know which room would be his! The map said nothing like 'God of Evil's room, enter at your own risk'. And it's not like they had their names carved on their quarter's doors, or anything either.

Nikki's hands gathered her cloth bag in her hands, pulling back from the corner and frowning in thought. Should she go back? Guards were one thing, but what if she was caught by like, Odin or something? That'd be embarrassing. This was just a shot anyway, she wasn't really expecting anything to come out of this. Other than being seen, she had nothing to lose. Call it suspicious, but Nikki was only visiting the princes' bedchambers at these hours because that was when guards were out taking care of drunks and she was less likely to be seen.

She knew she was going to remember this for a long time, however it turned out. Nikki broke out into a grin, not being about to keep in the giggles, even when the back of her hand came up to smother them unsuccessfully.

Then in a second she burst out into the open; flat shoes touching the stone floor quietly, her hair getting a little caught in the string around her arm (which she had to yank out). As she ran the braided belt around her waist would swing back and forth, facing her target head on, ready to take the bull by the horns. There would be no time to be indirect with her target, she had to be assertive and straightforward – the situation called for it. A situation of negotiation. Or, bribing.

She grinned to herself. Truly, when Nikki was on a mission, she brought trouble.

Before any time was wasted, her slender form approached one of the two doors. Grasping it firmly she saw it was unlocked and opened it an inch. Crimson and gold everywhere. Nope. She shut it again.

Rotating to the other door, the very door that hid possible monstrosities, Nikki walked right up to it, hands behind her back as she regarded it. Then, as her hand reached tentatively towards the handle, slight anxiety grew in the back of her mind. She pulled her hand away like it burned her, and instead resorted to a precaution before she walked into the snake pit.

"Loki?" She stage whispered, hunching like he was going to come out and jump on her as she glanced left and right, up and down the corridor. "Are you there? Look, I'm going to have to enter your rooms. I'm sorry if I cause distress."

Then, she entered without fear of her risk – deeming her cause justifiable and worthy.

"Yo! Loki?" She stage whispered once inside, shutting the door to retain privacy and keep suspicions low if anyone on the outside saw. She picked at the shoulders of her dress to cover her arms a little. The silence of the room loomed back at her, and she glanced around nervously. "Look, I'm gonna be quick because I really feel like I'm trespassing, so..." Her hands came up to clench near her face, looking around the chambers that were certainly very lavish and fit for a prince of Asgard.

It was covered with rich greens and jet blacks. You can tell a lot about a person by their bedroom, apparently. Everything was clean, neat, and had its place. Bookshelves lined a few walls, the black four poster bed with silk sheets looked tempting and inviting, the marble floor was polished and shiny, there was a small water feature upon a table, and a desk was covered in an assortment of papers and books. There was a crackling fireplace and the armchairs were regal and classical, a side able sporting an alcoholic beverage. That was all she could see, but the room was quite tasteful overall. The man certainly enjoyed the finer side of life.

"Listen, I need a favour." She pulled her bundle up to her torso, preparing to open it as she glanced searchingly around the chambers. "I still can't see you, but I know better. And I know you don't do things for others easily, just as I know you don't really need a reason for trickery or pranks. But..." She opened the drawstring and peeked within it, drawing the text out, average in size. "I still thought I'd request. I hear you're quite good in your field." She giggled at her understatement. "I was hoping you'd like this. Consider it a, token of goodwill. I'm not sure if you've read it, I know it's probably very silly to someone who's very learned and... has lots of books over there in those bookshelves. But, the Asgardian Library is much bigger and I have yet to find a book that is quite similar to this one." She looked it over in her hands.

"And it's title?"

"The Undercurrents of- AH!"

Prince Loki, God of Mischief, stood before her near the beautiful water feature, with his hands clasped behind his back, an amused little grin on his face at the outburst.

They watched each other. Nikki responded slowly as she recovered. "...The Undercurrents of Magic: Simplicity and Complexity. Volume I. It's even signed by the wizard who authored it."

"A good read?"

"Very. There's no book quite like it, and I read many a day. I especially liked Chapter Twelve of this one."

He raised a brow for her to go on.

She shook her head. "You'd have to read it."

He crossed his lean, wiry arms over his chest. There wasn't much light cast by the fireplace, but the light of the morning was coming from somewhere. But for God's sake the man was handsome.

"I'm sorry that my presence is uninvited, or if I appear to be trespassing. I don't know much about how you like your privacy, but I'm prepared to leave if you so wish it."

Amusement crossed his face again, it made him look slightly diabolical. Nikki suddenly felt sorry at her altruistic monologue.

"My lady Nikki, not even my enemies would dare approach my rooms. You show tremendous bravery – my own handmaidens still quiver when entering my chambers. What a breath of fresh air you are."

Feeling reassured, Nikki stood more confidently, glad this was paying off, and smiling.

"You know my name?"

"Of course."

He didn't elaborate.

"Well, anyway. I think you may particularly like what I'm proposing."

A regal brow rose. His scholarly face appeared mildly interested, probably from her unique approach. First, to come right into his very chambers, past the guards, and then to request his skills. Consider his interest piqued.

"I need a favour. I need you to play a prank on Thor, your brother." Tilting her head and one foot sticking out, Nikki's display of weight was casual. "In return, I humbly offer you this book." She held it up in her left hand and shook it a little. "As a gift."

She continued. "And I don't care what you do. Be as creative as you like, even as brutal as you like. Whatever tickles your fancy. Just nothing too bad." She raked her eyes over him and smiled once more. "If you don't want to, I understand. I knew you were the best person to come to."

A slow smirk appeared on Loki's face. Nikki's sensitivity was of subtlety and complicity – she noticed all the little details of the God. She didn't know how she didn't see previously, but in the darkness of the room Loki's eyes were so green. They were like, fucking, emeralds or something! They would be incredibly unnerving to most, it seemed, because of how relentlessly and intensely trained on her they were. He stood so still, but there was such activity going on beneath the surface that wasn't readily apparent. A man of the mind.

So she averted her eyes and let him make his decision – he had free will of course. Why push?

Nikki wasn't that interested in him, despite his looks. He had a hidden complexity and open intelligence that intrigued her, yes, but it was nothing to base assumptions on. The man was probably calculating at the minute.

She hoped she was doing the right thing.

Next thing she knew the book was swiped out of her hands and the tall God of Mischief walked a few steps away, back turned to her, to look over the book, flipping through a few pages.

Nikki waited patiently, watching him silently.

"What has my foolish brother done, to earn your wrath?" The question was asked with a small turn of his head to acknowledge it was her he had spoken to, gently, but probing.

Nikki didn't remove her eyes from him as she replied.

"He hurt someone that didn't deserve it."

Loki's head raised, and with one hand shut the book. He turned to her slowly, eyes on the floor, one hand coming to his chin and crossing his lips. That was a good sign, she supposed.

He lifted the book to bring attention to it. "This book, no one will miss it?"

"I certainly don't think so. No one goes in that library anyway. It's such a waste."

An unreadable, reserved look was donned on his face, looking Nikki over. She blinked tilted her head curiously. He averted his eyes, sighing.

"My brother is very ignorant. He hurts many who don't deserve it." A considerate, tender look passed on him that Nikki kind of didn't believe for a minute. 'Kind of' being a tentative term, withdrawn, not entirely honest. She was actually wondering where the fuck such 'compassion' came from suddenly. Nikki was never entirely fooled. "He would not understand where your ill-will comes from."

"I'm certain of it. Or he would have not done what he did, or at least he would have apologised by now. I can forgive him, but he deserves some punishment."

Her answer surprised him, and that much was real. His eyebrows rose, but the deep-thinker was silent for a moment.

"Oh."

"He needs to learn his lesson anyway." She continued gently, considerately, her fists relaxing and she sighed as she looked to her left, one hand coming to her hip. "He's favoured too much, in my opinion, where he doesn't deserve the praise. If you don't mind me being so bold. He'll never grow up that way, without some degree of harshness from somebody."

Loki didn't comment, he merely stared. She sensed perhaps he didn't quite believe what he was hearing, but was listening for more. She knew better than to take it the wrong way, like she was being too outspoken or bold, because there was no hair-raising alarm or any bristle coming from him. Just endless listening.

The man, in his nature, quite like a beautiful snake, was smooth. Snakes were considered with a negative vibe, but Nikki didn't understand what was wrong with them. They were beautiful.

She suddenly grinned eccentrically. "I'm even willing to come back."

The eyebrows raised again, his hand still on his chin and lips.

"For more." She elaborated, smiling a mouth full of teeth cheekily and closing her eyes as she chuckled. Sucking in a breath discreetly, she stood tall and met the flashing green of his eyes.

"So, a deal, then?"

She held out her hand, ready and expectant for a handshake.

The hand fell away from his face, and he looked thoughtful, before gazing at her once more. His voice was so smooth.

"For every deed you ask of me, I expect payment."

"Of course."

"Something different every time. Surprise me."

"I will return for as long as I am satisfied with your performance. I may not always come to you for the same thing, Loki, if I may call you that." Her eyes sparkled with mischievous intent.

His eyes regarded her thoughtfully. "Wicked and witty, gentle yet so ruthless. Strange girl."

"I know." She paused for a beat. "Few of my many traits, I'm sure. Do we have a deal, my Prince?"

Her right hand was enclosed in a cool, affirming grip. The man's entire body was cool. He smelt of something nice, something clean. He stood right in front of her, and she could feel the scrutiny she was receiving in those hypnotising orbs of his. Nikki tried to pick apart the intensity, precisely why she kept her gaze off his eyes, directly anyway, and also for respect. She may have infiltrated his quarters, propositioned trouble against another Prince of Asgard, but she would remain respectful where it was due.

"Only if you are comfortable plotting against a Prince of Asgard. If they found out, you would be accused of treason. Your entire reputation is on the line."

"It's harmless. Just a prank, Loki. Besides, you'll be committing the acts of 'treason', not me. My hands will be clean. So I'm good." Her easy-going smile didn't lessen as she raised her eyes to his in sincerity. He could tell her reliability under the sweetness. The girl was serious – so different from the other women that resided in the castle, except for Lady Sif. Truly, a rare sight.

But true to his clever nature, he wasn't done. Nikki was becoming more and more flustered at the increasing amount of time her hand was in his grip. Loki raised the book in his other hand to her eye level, his green eyes predatory, and a conniving smile appearing.

"I can rat you out. Expose you."

"Then consider my methods of payment tokens of evidence if I were found out. Assurance. Enjoy them."

Loki raised his chin, appearing satisfied, and a smug little grin on his features. Then he shook their joined hands once.

Nikki smiled full-heartedly.

"Surprise me." She whispered breathily, eyes full of light. Their hands broke their grip. "Thank you, Loki." She stepped back, closed her eyes and then curtsied. "I'm looking forward to what you have planned. I hope you gain many a delight from that book."

Then, she excused herself from the room, leaving with as much enthusiasm and flamboyant warmth as when she entered his quarters, both so foreign towards the likes of him. Enthusiasm usually came when people were walking the opposite way. Warmth was always distant, not given so generously.

And such a warm, warm creature... He had quite enjoyed her hand grasped in his own. The very same sentimental and enchanting woman he had danced with in an alternate body – or at least, a vision of one before Sif's welfare called her away. He had been reluctant to let her go. How she adapted so well to how he dominated the dance, keeping up with his pace readily and remaining hip to hip and toe to toe despite how he tested her – and remaining unaware of how well she did.

And she came to him. How unusual, and endearing. The girl appeared to be so dainty – heart shaped face, body so delicate and petite, especially against him, but her grasp was as firm as it was gentle. Her gait cheerful. Her eyes watched him when his back was turned with withdrawn sensitivity, there had not once been dislike or disharmony in them, even aimed at him. It was all to his brother, which he felt mockingly smug about. She hadn't even come for herself, but for Lady Sif. What a selfless action on her part. Loki knew of the happenings around Asgard because he kept his ears out, earning him knowledge.

Well, he would have to perform for her now, wouldn't he? Exercise his magic, organise a...mishap. He actually appreciated being able to have an avenue to direct his mind and attention, and she practically paid him for a dose of healthy deceit.

And her banter with him, despite his threats of playing devil's advocate or playing to his brother's side, she worked her way around him. Her negotiation was like her dance, smiling often and being so pleasant, only now she further proved her competence to her endearing and subtle nature and nimble thinking; the latter savagely distancing her from other women that resided both in and out of the court of Asgard. The girl was sharp. She picked up his cues that were otherwise left unnoticed by any other company. How she saw the details, he wouldn't know, just that it was something he enjoyed.

Her sincere receptiveness to him – when he stepped closer, when he held her hand for longer than deemed socially proper – called forth something inside him he didn't often feel. He found it very attractive, that he could affect her in a way that was significant but not negative in any way. Not many women would react that way to him – they favoured Thor. Always Thor. Now, not only had Nikki refused Thor's dance and preferred his own, she piqued his interest significantly in a way none had accomplished before, for long. There was a sense the woman was more than she seemed.

'I'm looking forward to what you have planned' echoed in his complex and intelligent mind, making his grin stretch of its own accord as he turned away from his door and retreated further into his chambers. Oh, she had no idea.

Truly, when Nikki was on a mission, she brought trouble.

All morning through breakfast she dinned with Sif and the other Gods, she was wearing an unstoppable smile. She was often questioned of the good mood she was in, but she merely steered them away from herself back to the subjects of hangovers they all enjoyed. It made Sif roll her eyes. Nikki met Loki's eyes at the table, before she looked away. That didn't mean the God of Mischief did.

"He was twice the size of me! I beat the bastard and won his stallion anyway!"

"I heard you took the woman he was courting too, Thor." Nikki's smile was small but harsh. Her behaviour often went from playfulness to seriousness, gentleness to coldness. She was the enigma of the table, if Loki wasn't brought into the equation.

The oblivious fool, never made irascible by Nikki, grinned.

"She was a worthy woman of my bed."

Sif's eyes never removed themselves from her food.

"Really?" asked Nikki. "Do you know her name?"

A small tension appeared in the other participants of the morning breakfast. The warriors three looked uneasily from Nikki to Thor, then back again simultaneously. Thor replied, like in an afterthought, in confidence.

"No, but she screamed mine all night!" He took a swig of his morning mead. The other men, not including Loki, cheered on the Prince with renewed faith, banging on the table with their fists. Nikki was very tolerant of all the banging and clanging going on at the table.

"You lie." Nikki whispered softly, unheard. She wanted to rub it in Thor's face how she was at his room early this morning, and there was no activity in his chambers- otherwise she would have never opened the door- and see just how he recovered from that.

His audacity to lie to her fuelled her with anger. Her fists clenched on the large wooden table and her arms braced, gaze unrelentingly cold at the heir to the Asgardian throne. Her jaw ticked slowly, and eventually, she calmed down; raising her chin haughtily and leaning further back in her high backed seat, arms on the designated armrests, breathing slow calming breaths. Her chest rose and fell, the lime green dress she was wearing today ended at her ankles and had no straps. She wore a cardigan shawl around her shoulders and arms though, a few shades darker than her dress. In her ears were emerald dangly spirals. Guess who was appreciative.

Sif was eyeing her with confusion. Nikki smiled reassuringly, and returned to eating.

When Thor started to moan, Nikki didn't glance at him. She ate her strawberry with dignity. She liked to eat fruit in the morning – it was very cleansing.

When Thor turned as green as her dress and started to shiver with sickness, everyone at the table was eyeing him with concern. Lady Nikki was the first to speak.

"Oh my God, Thor, are you okay?" Nikki dropped her cutlery, which was holding and slicing a portion of a melon and bringing a napkin to her lips to pat quickly, looking like she was ready to get up and help.

The blonde haired God was holding his stomach and grunting as though he was having contractions or something.

His voice was weak and pitiful. "I think the meat is bad."

"Are you poisoned?" Sif, who was sitting next to Thor, reached over to place a strong hand on his shoulder plate.

Nikki leaned back in her seat in realisation.

"Nonsense – I shot those birds this morning." Loki spoke for the first time, his temple resting against his fingertips of one hand.

Volstagg slammed his fist to the table and shot out of his seat.

"You little devil! You just can't help yourself, can ya?" He roared in the slender man's face. Volstagg weighed the total of two Loki's, and was as wide as two of them too.

"Let's take you to the medical wing. You need rest." Sif, despite her hurt pride from the night before, helped Thor out of his seat and brought his arm over her shoulder, leading him to the door. The churning in his stomach was thick. They were going to be there for hours. It would require all his strength, leaving his limbs weak and immobile. Certainly he was poisoned. The other Gods were all bickering and Loki was firing back, quite sneeringly almost through the amusement, and Nikki was laughing with her head tilted back to the ceiling.

**Sorry Thor fans. Loki had to do it. He was bribed by an intriguing little creature called Nikki, who so sweetly won him over to please her and get at Thor. Loki so diabolical and Nikki so mad, she so philosophical and he not so bad! Uh... That didn't make sense, did it? Lol, just came to me on the spot. Never mind, just wanted it to rhyme.**

**Read and Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Market I

Righto! Onto Chapter Three. Well, read on and have fun! I'm sorry for the wait, and I want to announce that I am already working on the other chapter for **My Fair Lady**.

* * *

><p>It was the same morning Thor was taken to the healing rooms, which by midday he still hadn't recovered. By then the news had gotten all over Asgard of the God of Thunder's food poisoning.<p>

And midday in Asgard meant it was _hot_. The sunlight was warm and bright, highlighting the sheer, blinding magnificence of the city. Asgard was immense, standing like it was the epicentre of the world; surrounded by structures that were both imposing and awe-inspiring. Under the magnificence of the colossal heights, citizens were filled with a sense of grandeur, wealth and power. Large archways were embossed by grand reliefs and solemn inscriptions. Golden statues held battle stances, hands on their swords, fists high hailing triumph - all swathed in battle armor and helmets with wings at their temples. Other statues were divinely elegant – like that of the twin horses rearing together and half-naked ladies as the center piece of fountains, in the gardens, in little alcoves.

This is what Asgard was famous for – its glorious magnificence and stunning beauty. Odin would say at fine banquets that it could not compare to his wife, Frigga; but he was very proud of it. He had taken reign over Asgard after his father ended his rule and brought Asgard to its peak of prosperity – and now with the peace with the nine realms, it was all the better. He would forever be known as the King that brought this time of peace and prosperity to Asgard.

All the same, Asgard was an envy of power amongst the nine realms. Or eight, since Midgard tended to be in the dark now about the way things were – had been for a thousand years. Not only did Asgard have a wealth of power from the palace vaults and the high-ups, there was a strong working system that kept everything running and working together. (I'm not sure about this bit, last sentence)

Nikki glided through the people at one of Asgard's busiest marketplaces. The young woman's sure footsteps carried her across the ground with sure purpose as she slipped in and out of people. Rarely did people recognise her down here, which was a welcoming change. People were dressed ordinary down here, in plain robes and simple garments, women had simple hairdos unlike the complicated things one saw at court.

At the blink of an eye, Nikki was gone, only to reappear further down the boisterous crowd inconspicuously. People were going about their business, men carrying goods on their shoulders, or wearing battle armour and galloping across the road, women, servants and children had baskets, flowers or scrolls, all knowing which way they were going.

Nikki's balcony didn't afford her such a personal view of the people – they looked much like ants from her chambers. The buildings and the stars were all she could see in detail. And that was with her with her sight.

It was humbling to be down here, although Nikki much preferred the bigger picture, seeing how things worked were reminders. Coming down to mingle in crowds was costly if Nikki stayed to long – that was what she liked about the palace; she did not have to be around so many people at once and thus, not so much sensory information was there, which then meant no headaches or nausea. It was no matter, it would just guarantee her need for quiet later. Solitude emptied her head.

Coming down into the city was ever so risky for Nikki, but she did it anyway. So much stimuli can really have an overpowering effect on her if she stayed too long, migraines and dizziness, poor mood. She even started seeing colours and shapes from the overwhelming information. It was like her senses were fine-tuned instruments that were more sensitive than the average person's.

She saw _everything _in all the directions. That was her curse and her gift.

The people of Asgard provided a tremendous amount of practice when she was a youngling and still getting to grips with herself – a lot of time to contemplate her differences to the other children, why she could not be like them, and why sometimes, they were afraid of her.

Nikki came to a secluded bench and sat upon it. She did not mind the solitary raven that squawked evenly and hopped down next to her, to where she was leaning on her hand, legs crossed.

Her eyes scanned the crowd lazily, noticing everyone's work-ethic – something she found noble in these people, and sat up straighter. In some ways they could be compared to the men and women in the halls of Asgard, but to say that aloud was _blasphemy._ Odin forbid, she thought.

She was waiting for someone.

Nikki's early life was full of travel. As a young child, they travelled across the realms with her father, Geirr, an advisor to Odin. Her father was older than he looked and was there when Odin fought the Frostgiants, and furthermore, was there when the war ended. Nikki had been born in Asgard, but her mother wanted to travel to Vanaheim, she where hailed from. Coming back to Asgard as a young girl and riding across the rainbow bridge was a vivid and stark memory for Nikki, for her native home was at first strange and foreign to her.

Nikki's eyes, golden and in some light, or when she used magic, glowed amber, swept across the crowd once more.

Asgard's buildings projected a sense of divinity and austerity, but was the people who fit right into the structures and buildings and added traditional splashes of colour to Asgard's golden view. Some were elegantly attired, others more commonly. They wore greens, browns, and others leather or silver. Gems, jewels, and brooches symbolized wealth. Some walked with a noble stride and servants hurried here and there. Stallkeepers shouted and haggled; men and women of innumerable background's and status levels gathered and chatted.

The conversation between two men around the corner was like it was whispered in Nikki's waiting ears. The children playing happily with animal companions wafted over the chatter of the crowd like sweet music. A boy handed a wreath he made to the girl he was courting. The dealing between merchants and customers were innumerable, but if asked, Nikki would probably be able to pinpoint any person you're looking for, if given a description. The passing woman's chat to her husband was like she was nagging to Nikki herself over the prices of jewellery; the heavy sigh of the man following escaped his wife but didn't escape the unassuming, thoughtful girl on the bench.

"The people are happy." She whispered to herself, leaning on her hand, her other arm draped over her lap.

A woman made her way through the crowd, searching for the secluded area. She appeared to be in her early thirties. She had wrapped around her head a blue shawl that covered her shoulders, doing its job at hiding her face from view and the beautiful blonde curls that went down her back. Her cyan eyes honed in on the back of a singular woman sitting alone at a bench, her leg swinging casually. Aldis took note of the unbraided waves of the ashen hair and the simple white sundress.

"Good morning, mother." Nikki turned her head to see her mother.

Aldis chuckled good-naturedly – there would never come a day when she could blindside her daughter! Aldis sighed as she rested her wide set hips on the marble bench next to Nikki, unwrapping her shawl in circular movements.

"I could never sneak up on you, my dear. Good morning to you also, my daughter. What a lovely day in Asgard it is!"

Nikki smiled benignly at her mother.

"It is rather, isn't it?"

"Have you heard news about the God of Thunder? Poor dear. I hope he recovers."

Nikki chuckled. Her hands clasped over her knee and looked out to the crowd. Aldis finished unwrapping her shawl, shaking her head as her beautiful hair bounced about her shoulders, and put the cloth away in her handy basket, - a gift from a friend in Alfeim. Hand-woven, also.

"He will recover, I'm sure." Nikki said, then asked, "How have you been faring, mother?" while glancing at her mother with a smile.

Aldis smiled. "I have been in perfect health, thank you, my child." She then sighed heartily, making Nikki look at her in some awkwardness and surprise. "I have missed you." Her eyes glanced over her daughter, who chuckled nervously with her sandalled heel on the bench, a pair of shorts blocking the view of her panties from the world.

"I have missed you also, mother…" She admitted awkwardly, then 'sheh'ed through a grin and looked away into the crowd. She was uncomfortable in situations where emotional displays and the spilling of guts were expected. It was second-nature to her mother at all of her gatherings with her friends. Much to her mother's wailing when she was growing up – she only spoke her feelings when she felt them appropriate.

Aldis smiled, knowing her daughter's manner. She knew she loved her, and said so in the sacrificing of her time to come through one of the busiest markets of Asgard to see her mother, even though being of age and having her own life now. So, unperturbed whatsoever, Aldis opened her basket and started chatting about the various things she had gotten that morning. It made Nikki lighten up and return her gaze to her in curiosity.

By the time she finished describing the items she got, Nikki was wordlessly listening with her hands in her lap, sitting close to her mother, softly inclined towards her.

"- And you don't normally come to this market, the busiest there is," Aldis mentioned.

"Yes I do," She defended softly. "I like challenging myself." She lowered her eyes and set her feet together confidently, wiping off imaginary

Nikki turned her gaze to her mother with a shifting turn and blink, head turning to acknowledge her. They held eye contact, which the other woman seemed to hold well. Nikki cracked a grin.

"Ahhh, yes." Aldis smiled. "Able to withstand such a busy place? I'm impressed."

"I've come far since I left home."

Aldis' heart ached at the memories of her daughter being home. Her soft eyes remembered the days her daughter would come home from the prairie fields, hearing her daughter tell her about her day in a bubbly, happy voice, and the day that changed her father – the day she left. "I miss you, my daughter. My beautiful, beautiful daughter." Aldis pushed a lock of hair behind her daughter's ear. "Your father told me he didn't see you last night at the banquet."

"No, he didn't." Nikki pulled her knee up to her torso, a pair of black shorts stopping the public the flash of her underwear, and began to draw abstract patterns on her own brass-coloured sandal, though her posture remained straight. "I was going to see him, but then I got distracted. I was thinking of inviting him to dinner, or lunch."

"That would be nice." Aldis encouraged with a sincere nod. Opportunities between them both didn't come often, but her daughter was adaptable. It had to be on her own agenda, if she did not feel like seeing him, Geirr would never find her. Although was willing, at times, to see him.

Nikki dropped her foot back onto the floor, smiling at her mother. "I think so."

"He didn't know how to handle your growing up."

Nikki smiled at her mother. "I know, mother. It's just… it's been rocky with father. If he had been there, none of this would have happened." She then quickly added. "I don't mean that in a nasty way, I accept it-"

Aldis took her daughter by the shoulders. "Nikki," She gazed into her daughter's golden eyes seriously, eyes just like her father's. "He _loves_ you. He always has."

"I know. And I love him too."

Nikki then grimaced, remembering the mistakes of her father and how they made her angry. She wished she hadn't said that now, although it was true.

Aldis was slightly surprised at how grown-up her daughter was. Her firstborn had been very attached to her father until Geirr was becoming more and more demanded for work with the Allfather. Nikki had been devastated, but the break in their relationship still hadn't been fixed. She grew up distanced from her father, for he was always busy with work, and when the second born came along, she had far more attention from Geirr, who wanted to make up for his past mistakes.

"How is Ashildr? And why does she get a normal name?"

Instead of answering with an expected answer, Aldis smiled thoughtfully, still in her intuitive sense. She decided to let her daughter know something. "You are her envy, you know."

"Why?" There was actual confusion on her face. "She has my father. Something I've always wanted."

Aldis smiled cunningly. "She's always been jealous of you."

"My child," She began, looking down, then piercing her daughter's eyes. "You are the firstborn daughter of Geirr of Aesir and Aldis of Vanir, you will be the one to inherit everything from us should something happen. Ashildr will get _none _of that. You were there first. She will always be second."

"Since when did she practice ambition?"

Aldis continued, reminiscent and fond blue eyes on her daughter as she stroked her cheek with the back of her hand, gaining her attention. "You are also very beautiful, my daughter, growing up there were endless men admiring you. They were devastated when you turned of age and abruptly left-" She explained with a degree of incredulity there.

"You're exaggerating, mother-" Nikki interjected with a playful grin.

"You converse with the Gods themselves on a daily basis, and don't even get me started on your talents!" Aldis leaned in to whisper a secret. "She doesn't have _any _sort of perceptiveness like you do."

Nikki turned and looked at her mother, gazing into her eyes, deciding to tell her she knew. "You're wearing her earrings." She said without a degree of blame in her voice.

"My scrupulous daughter. I forget your attention to detail."

"Although I don't blame you, they go with your dress."

Nikki turned back to look at the crowd. "She comes shopping here sometimes. She doesn't see me. She comes with her friends and buys a hundred trinkets a time." She chuckled. _I wonder if she uses father's money and father's horse… Well of course she does! She hasn't got her own!_

As if anticipating the scolding from her mother, she quickly said, "I would say hello, mother! But what would I say? The conversation would be pointless."

And she gazed elsewhere, muttering. "And I don't do pointless conversation."

"Nikki."

She got her daughter's attention, but a group of men on horses rode by, wafting up dust somehow. Nikki noticed the dust clouds and she shifted away like a bird. Aldis used her headscarf to cover her face.

"She can _have _father," Nikki waved the air. "I'm not trying to take him away from her."

Aldis gave her a look. "Your father is learning. To him, you've grown up and moved away. He's going to be reeling from shock in the backlash of time. He now knows what it's like to be left."

"Hm."

Aldis studied her daughter. Nikki came to a conclusion.

"Well, I will invite him for lunch, then." Nikki smiled. "I have to get going."

"Alright, my daughter. It was lovely to see you."

"Yes, it was. I hope you find what you're looking for in the market." Nikki responded with her own gentle, caring smile. Bidding, "Be safe. I love you." she then turned and walked towards the swaying throngs of people with her hands clasped behind her back. With one regal step she immersed into the crowd and eerily disappeared a blink later.

_CAW!_

Aldis jumped when a raven hopped next to her. Its wings were so black like coal and had an emerald sheen in the sun. It gave another squawk. She didn't even question as to why such a strange bird was seen in a city where falcons and eagles were more common. She shooed it away.

It took flight with a few flaps of its wings.

* * *

><p>Sif paced before the healing rooms. Biting a fingernail she prowled like a wild cat. She grimaced and turned her head away when she heard a loud hurl coming from within the chambers. It was ridiculous for her to be denied access, but from the panicked handmaidens that entered and exited the rooms every few minutes, carrying wet towels, then blankets, then buckets, Sif could only deduce that Thor's symptoms were changing rapidly, or getting worse. She felt for him. She hadn't meant to wish him to fall into a hard place the night before. She had been scorned, angry, jealous...<p>

Thor probably already had a pounding headache from a hangover anyway. How could Loki be so _cruel _to put it on him? Speaking of which, Loki had left after breakfast and went straight to his chambers without a word, but dammit he was smirking. He was just _asking_ for trouble! Her eloquent companion who had the knack for charisma and kind words also unfortunately happened to be very reclusive - Nikki had left also, to where she went Sif didn't know and neither did anyone else - but it meant that the Goddess of war couldn't confide in the young woman. But Sif felt very angry. She shouldn't go to Odin about such petty matters; he'd probably wave her away or probe her concern for his eldest born. Sif couldn't have that. She'd have to take this into her own hands. She wanted to wring his pasty neck!

She turned on her heel and began to march angrily through the hallways, hands clenched by her side. Sif was going to give Loki a piece of her mind!

When Sif arrived at Loki's chambers only minutes later – long story of how she knew where they were – she banged on the door with her fist.

"Loki! Come out! You must answer for yourself!"

No answer.

She became even more incensed.

"Coward! Answer me!"

She was bold enough to rattle the doorknob vigorously, burning her hands with her own grip, only to find it unlocked and the door opened eerily on its own with a hybrid of a groan and a squeak. Cautiously, Sif peered at it as it gave way to full access of the darkened rooms. With her guard up the warrior maiden peered inside, and took a step into the slightly darkened room, her hand on her sword.

"Do come in, Sif. Tell me why you wish to disturb me at my private chambers." The silky, breathy voice of Loki caused Sif to madly try and pinpoint him, only to easily find him reclined in a comfortable looking armchair with a thick volume in his hands, pouring over it by the fire and looking the total opposite of how she felt with his feet upon a small footrest. Why he even had a fire when there was daylight, she had no idea. "Can't you see that I am busy?" He asked rhetorically.

But Sif wasted no time for an answer anyway. Once the invitation was given, the maiden goddess stamped further inside, slamming his door shut behind her so loudly that it echoed, entering deeper into the chambers until she was right in front of Loki. Her hair was pulled back into its strict ponytail as she gave him a scornful once over.

The book in his hands had a title beginning of 'The Undercurrents of Magic' but the rest was obscured by his hand. Sif felt like she could almost scoff at the chosen accessory, for she was not as erudite as Loki or Nikki. Sif _was_ learned, but had no interest in either leisure or recreational reading unless it was for a cause. And although magic was Loki's forte, it wasn't hers. Loki was purely scholarly, lean and of course without the same muscle Thor had. But in his own element, Sif couldn't deny the man had a potent air about him.

Sif slammed a demanding hand on his side table. The drink there clinked a bit when the ice in it hit each other.

"Why did you poison Thor?" She shouted in demand.

Loki turned a page, genuine interest in his face but slight annoyance in his eyes at his first and only warning being disregarded. "I didn't."

"Then who did?" She demanded impatiently.

"The meat did."

"But you said you shot the meat."

"I did shoot the meat, when the animal was alive. How was I to know it'd go bad?"

Sif was infuriated at the man's apathy. How did the man answer every question with such calmness? Did he not care about Thor at all?

"Why now? Why today?"

"Why not now? Why not today?"

Sif was getting no answers from him, it flared her determination and her frustration.

"He had a hangover! Why did your trickery choose _today _to strike?"

"I don't need reasons, Lady Sif."

For the first time, calm green eyes glanced to the woman who now angrily had her hands on her hips, leaning over him. He was done with their circles. She looked ready to kill someone. Knowing it would push her further, he returned his attention back to the ever-interesting book. Books, books, BOOKS! What was wrong with these people? Both Loki _and _Nikki were consumed in books!

But before she could breathe fire he continued.

"And if you were so truly concerned about my brother, you would still be with him now."

"I-"

"As far as I know, my brother is the kind to act aggressively in situations he is unsure about. Having known him my whole life, I do not recall poison being on the list of things he's survived."

Sif's mouth opened, but nothing came out as her mind recalled to validate his words.

"You rather like him, do you not, warrior goddess?" There was a sly tone with a matching smile as Loki looked up and then at Sif like she was the new thing of interest.

Sif straightened from her threatening lean, mostly unnerved but trying to remain murderous, knowing that it scared all the of the men, even the Gods. She cleared her dry throat uncomfortably, suddenly unable to deny his accusations whereas he had effortlessly evaded hers, ready to comeback with ferocity. But she didn't need to answer, Loki had seen all he needed and returned to his every-interesting page, turning it over.

"Yes, in love with my brother. What a sight." The condescending tone caused Sif to bristle again.

"I am not!"

Loki chuckled breathily. Sif felt mocked to her deepest core. In horror she realized she had waltzed into the snake pit and just bluffed in front of the biggest serpent of them all.

"You've always been so stubborn." He commented casually, still not taking his vivid eyes off of the book.

Sif refused to give up. "You must turn Thor back right away."

"Did you not hear me?" He looked at her, bemusement written across his handsome features now. Not that Sif found him attractive, he wasn't her type. Secrecy, mystery, and riddles only made her frustrated. "You should not be trying to sway me. Thor may just destroy something, or hurt someone while under his sickness."

"Not that you care."

To his credit, Loki managed to keep the frown off his face.

"It is none of my business." The fire flickered light highlighted his face, making Sif unable to look away in small (very small) enchantment. "What my brother does, _who _he does, is entirely up to him."

The goddess of war felt like the rug was pulled out from under her feet. _How _did he know such things? With embarrassment Sif remembered that the man had ears everywhere. What a _sly, _conniving God! That jab had gone _completely _past her defences! She crossed her arms and huffed, unable to come up with a comeback that would hurt him. Technically, she had _nothing _on him. She knew _nothing _about him. That angered her more – on the battlefield that was foolishness, just charging towards an enemy she knew nothing about. Strange because she had lived in this castle since they were both small. Surely, she should know _something _about him?

Loki looked up at Sif in the corner of his eye and turned his head away to pour some dark beverage in a low glass.

Sif resisted the urge to make a face at the back of his head. Loki noticed. Nikki hadn't done that.

He turned around and held the glass up to her.

"Drink."

Sif was incredulous.

"You look peaky."

"_Peaky_? Are you insane?"

He blinked in a taken back manner, and then smirked slightly.

"It isn't poisoned," He looked like he was trying to contain some amusement. "I assure you."

She glared at him defiantly.

His chin lowered, giving him a diabolical look as he never took his clever emerald eyes off of Sif. She was finding the intensity hard to withstand. The fire brought every detail of his face into horrifying clarity, highlighting the angles of his face. Loki was the only god that unnerved her in such a way, besides Thor sometimes, but this was entirely different.

"I give you my word."

"No! I'm not drinking it! No matter what you say! I don't forget who I talk to!" She barked and crossed her arms.

He reclined, apparently giving up.

"It appears not. Apparently you forget what you say to those people, however." He placed the drink down.

The goddess of war was puzzled, and in a craze tried to think back on everything she ever said to anybody recently. Oh! Loki _did _have a motive! He was the man with all the ears, anyway...

"So you think you can just poisonThor without getting reprimanded for it, and now me?" Sif tried to keep her cool. Suddenly she didn't know what she was doing (she felt that way anyway), but she began speaking and she just fired off now. "Thor has done nothing wrong to you! I know _Odin _would do nothing if I went to him with this, which is why I am giving you a piece of _my _mind, first! Do you not _care?_"

Loki's eyes darkened. His lips hardened into a line. He had no appreciation for being shouted at, without reason.

"Sif, that's enough."

"No! It's not enough! Nothing is good enough for you, is it? This is all just for your amusement-! And you're jealous! You're jealous of Thor!"

"Sif." The volume in his lap closed by his hand. Sif really was a spitfire.

"And because of you he's out there _hurling _every five minutes, and the healers don't know how to help him because the poison won't leave his system!"

To his credit, Loki looked down into his lap.

"Enough is enough, Sif." He looked up again.

"Yes,yes it is, Loki!" Sif lowered her voice finally. Loki sighed in his throat. Sif wondered if she should resort to this method. "Just tell me Loki, please, how do you stop this madness?"

All at once, suddenly, Loki and Sif's eyes met. Something about it was the last straw for Sif – his silence.

With a furious sweep of her arm his drink went flying off the table to clatter to the floor, and without another word the goddess turned around and stomped towards the door with his eyes following her.

"Oh, Sif?" His breathy voice called. "The poison will wear off."

Sif left with the door slamming behind her, to cut off the soft laughter and intense eyes.

When Sif had arrived just within earshot of the healing rooms, her cheeks still slightly red and scoffing over how brazen she had been – albeit, courageous, for who else would _willingly _enter that snakes chambers – to just waltz inside there without first considering her tactic. Thankful that there weren't many in these hallways at this time of day, she was just about to turn the last corner when a large crash alarmed her, following by a rumbling 'CRAAAAK' of splitting stone. The floor vibrated beneath the soles of her feet, unbalancing her, before it stopped. Things were eerily still.

_Thor!_

Sif's eyes widened and she sprinted as fast as she could do the healer's door and barraged through it with her shoulder, carrying through with her run until she was a few steps into the well-lit room. _Extremely _well-lit room actually.

Sif came to a halt and started to cough at the dust in the air. When her hand finally cleared away the cloud, finding herself stepping through rocky debris on the marble floor, the warrior goddess was rendered shock-still at what she saw.

"Ah, Sif!" Thor greeted in a slight wheeze, hands on his knees. Mjolnir was lying on the floor like he had to drop it. It was a bit of an anti-climax. Sif let go of her sword handle.

"Thor, what happened?" She asked in both concern and shock. Thor looked like he wanted to say more but was too tired to, panting. She looked at a healer that was in a brace position on the floor. "You! What happened?" She commanded with authority, advancing forward at him aggressively.

The frightened healer in white robes looked up at the goddess and stammered. "M-Milady, the Prince was getting r-restless and aggressive and took M-Mjolnir and he h-hit the window with it! We don't know what happened..."

Thor finally had the energy to stand straight. He was only in pants.

He shrugged it off. "Ah, it's no big deal. Needed some air in here, too hot. I was just getting my strength back!" He said, his eyebrows furrowed in what looked like concentration, like an artist considering his masterpiece. He was looking somewhere where Sif couldn't see yet because of the dust that was still clearing. His hands were on his hips. "I could've done better," He considered, shrugging, and then a cocky smile fell into place. He flexed his shoulders, swinging his arms back and forth. "Come, Sif! Look! I gave this room a worthy window! The remarkable work of Thor, God of all the Aseir! Would you look at the view I created? The window was so small before it was too hot in here! I've never seen this part of Asgard before, and that's saying something!" He laughed like a carefree man, if it weren't so prideful. He was advancing towards her, arms open wide. "Come, let's grab a drink!"

"Oh _anything's _a celebration to you!" She snapped, unsure of what all the fuss was about, walking forward. Then she noticed the strong wind hitting her face and knocking the breath out of her for a moment. The window couldn't be that big, could it? It made sense why the healers were on the floor but Thor was standing like there was nothing wrong. Then was dust cleared with the breeze before the naked sun shone brightly in her eyes.

Sif's pupils contracted when she registered the large, _gaping _hole in the tower wall. Too big to be laughed off. He tore off part of the palace!

"_THOR!"_

* * *

><p>Apparently, Thor wasn't doing all that well.<p>

It was all Nikki could hear – all the women gossiped about, and there were _so many women _within the gardens this morning it was unbelievable. She had fled to the gardens right after she left her mother in the market, trying to sort out her emotions, and what she would say to her father. She hadn't expected so many people to be there too. While she was walking, she was deep in thought. She had yet to see Geirr yet he was staying in Asgard. She had no idea where her father stayed – just he liked to move with his work. Rarely was he home with her mother (and herself when she was younger), never staying longer than three months anywhere. He was always back and forth – never a stable role model. Her family had no idea of his plans, and neither did Geirr himself. But, Nikki reasoned that she would run into him one day, even if he clearly wasn't going to seek her out himself. He was the only father she would ever have, no matter how much of a poor job he did. So, she would send for her father to join her for dinner. Just to face her fear, and see him. She still loved him anyway.

Who knows, he may even decline?

She found a servant and asked her to send word to Geirr to come for lunch. He was famous enough that the servant understood who he was.

Lunch wasn't for a while, so she played with a spider that scuttled into her palm.

"It's none of my business what my father does anyway...And I feel kind of bad about the whole food poisoning thing," She told the spider. "You know, here I was this morning criticizing about the other Gods and Goddess' attitude problems, and then look at mine?" She turned her palm over with astute elegance and with a flick of her wrist the spider spun some thread as it fell a small way, unharmed. "I went and poisoned the God of Thunder because he hurt my friend. I'm not so sure if that's good or bad. Well, I got someone _else _to do it. Shame, he's probably suffering…"

Nearby she heard a distant 'CRAAAK' of rubble. Her head snapped up from its crouched position and looked to the sound. None of the women around her showed they heard the sound like she did. Although, a few did look up in confusion, like they sensed something.

"What was that?" She wondered to herself. Letting go of the spider, being careful to let it scramble into the leaves so it would be hidden from any squeamish women, Nikki stood, and jogged in the direction she heard the dangerously alarming noise. It sounded like the crack that splits stone – which was never good. And never happened, either. But Nikki trusted her senses and her instincts.

There was only one road where it could have originated from. So, she diverted there. It was one pathway not many knew about, thank goodness. If it was what she thought it was, then it would definitely hurt somebody.

It was golden paved, wide and long, and had twin glistening rivers running parallel on either side of the road, sunlight making the water shimmer and the road have a rainbow effect when you step on it. Only a few handmaidens and healers walked along here, because if she was not mistaken this was just under where the healing tower was located. She could be wrong though.

Nikki's eyes widened at the sight of the vast amounts of rubble drifting from the sky. Her mouth gaped open, now able to hear the distinct sound of the whistling wind bringing the heavy rubble hurtling towards the ground in a falling death trap.

The road was vacant in the target area – except for one person other than herself. Nikki's pupils contracted.

A young, oblivious handmaiden was humming to herself as she strolled along the path, fruits gathered in her arms. She didn't sense the rubble above her head until its growing shadow darkened her view, making her cold.

"Look out!"

The young maiden, only around fourteen years old, looked up to see a crazy woman running at her. She screamed in surprise and terror as she was tackled into one of the side rivers... Oh, her dress! Her fruits! They were for the palace!

The screams of the people were loud and plenty – it appeared that many people watched the spectacle of the rubble falling. It wasn't certain if they saw Nikki tackling the young woman into the river, given how small they were, how large and empty the road was and how overwhelming the amount of rubble was.

_SPLASH!_

Nikki fell with the woman into the river, knocking both of them off of their feet - a surprising feat because she was tiny. Nipping at their heels was the rubble from the tower.

The basket of fruit the handmaiden had been carrying went flying, the fruit didn't stand a chance even if it was scattered in many directions and went _smush _under the weight of the golden wall. The impact could be felt underwater. As it crashed, bits of rock and rubble spat in all directions. Some even fell into the rivers on both sides. The road itself was wide enough to fit seventy people in a line, so it speaks for itself how large the stone was.

Nikki resurfaced thunderously, grasping with one hand onto the side of the bank.

"There is only _**ONE **_person who is capable of even _**THINKING **_about destroying that much of a building, and that is _**THOR ODINSON**_!" She spat angrily both her words and water out of her mouth, and coughed unceremoniously. She clambered out of the river, panting, breathing with wide eyes to herself, coughing to clear her moist throat. "Where did that _come from_?" She breathed and looked up to the origin, the healing tower.

The smaller handmaiden whimpered as she got out of the river, wheezing like a mouse. The fourteen year old girl collapsed onto her knees and began coughing, bent over in a kneeling position on the warm and now dusty road. Nikki's attention was called to her and she was by her side to slap her back rather hard. The water leapt out of the young girl's mouth easily, clearing her air passages as she continued to cough. Nikki breathed deeply to get her breath back.

"Why did you- " The handmaiden lifted her head and gasped. It took her a few moments of shock to process it.

"You saved my life!"

"So I did apparently." Nikki remarked, looking down at her wet dress. Her hair was wet too. Shame, her dress was white.

People were starting to run over, asking if they were okay. The handmaiden was swept away and they were separated.

Nikki started to giggle but then coughed at the action that tickled her throat. The handmaiden started to relay the story to everyone's horror, confusion, then amazement, and Nikki took her chance to steal herself away, walking away from the spectacle when the population were just gathering. She had someone important to yell at.

Squidsh. Squidsh. Squidsh. Squidsh.

Sif frowned. What was that?

She unfolded her arms and turned to the noise, only to see a thunderous looking Nikki – a very _wet _Nikki – storming her way into the lounge that Thor, Sif, and the Warrior's Three were residing in, quite pleasantly before the pack of dynamite arrived.

"_Thor Odinson!" _She roared furiously in a way only a petite, young woman could. She was still dripping. Sif paled at the sight of her. How did she get so drenched?

Nikki marched straight up to the laughing God and pointed an accusing finger right in his face as she leaned in, her face contorting with her anger.

"Because of _you, _I had to save some handmaidens arse from being KILLED! Do you understand the consequences of your actions, God of Thunder? Or do you think breaking off a huge _indescribable_ amount of rubble from a wall just won't _hurt _someone?"

Thor's grin fell off. Everyone in the room sat shocked at the drenched young woman.

"And why am I soaked? Because I had to tackle the damn woman into a river so I could save her arse! What the hell is wrong with you?" She aggressively pushed Thor's chest. Thor was a well-built man, and wasn't pushed over easily, but she made him take a step back. "Do you not think? Are you incapable of discernable thought?"

"Now, Nikki, I-"Thor stammered, clearly shocked and trying to cover himself.

"You _what?_" Her sharpness stunned him. "You know, you are SO _LUCKY _that it you decided to hit a tower – for _whatever reason_-" She cut off his open mouth. "where the road beneath it was hardly populated because so many people could have been killed! They could have _died, _Thor! _Died! _Innocent beings! What if there were children there? Thank goodness the girl I saved wasn't that young – but she's likely going to report it to your father! The whole _kingdom_ knows what went on-!" Her arms flew out wide in lament. Thor was taking steps back slowly and Nikki was following relentlessly. "And you _know _how they gossip! And I'm not going to be able to get any sleep if I get pestered! I like my goddamn privacy! And if I'm pestered, _you'll be pestered, mister_!" She shouted in his face, her slender finger near his jaw before she pulled it back and slapped him furiously.

Behind her every occupant in the room gasped.

Nikki pulled back, shuddering as a cold swept over her, beginning to pant from her rant, breathing deeply and turning halfway away from Thor. Her throat was hoarse, her head was pounding, she was wet and tired.

Nobody could speak – completely shell-shocked and surprised at the might in the petite woman, who suddenly became the epitome of calm, her hand on her stomach and her face solemn.

"Sorry, I - I took on too much today." She brought a hand to her head to clear a forming headache as consequence of her whereabouts this the morning. "I am going to change. I'm sorry for shouting in your face, Thor." The said man flinched when she turned her gaze in regard to him, wincing at the pink hand print on his cheek, before Nikki turned away.

Nikki left with her wet sandals slapping against the floor, leaving only silence in the wake. Her own voice and footsteps echoed in her ears as she walked down the corridor to her chambers, realizing that was the main reason she hardly shouted.

"Wow." Fandral enunciated, looking at the warrior's three, Sif, and Thor.

"How _dare _she slap the son of Odin!" Thor pointed his hammer at the exit where Nikki had left.

Sif covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter.

"Didn't know she had it in her." Hogun remarked quietly into the tense air.

* * *

><p>I don't really have any author notes or comments, other than reviews help my writing! It lets me know how it's developing in reader's minds, and I need to know! Lol :P <span>226/12 - Just made one adjustment to this chapter :P


	4. Chapter 4: Evening

Odin had called for a council meeting with Thor and Nikki and Nikki was busy grooming herself for it. After she trudged to her chambers, her ghastly appearance giving her chambermaids a fright, she bathed and changed dress. She sent her wet dress down to be dried and shooed her handmaidens out after they cleaned her room adequately. It was always nice to have her own company.

Still, Nikki had plenty of time to spare so she got up and left her chambers, running her fingers through her long blonde hair before tossing it over her shoulder and walking down the vast hallway, intending to do something with her mind while it raged over Thor's imbecile nature and the message her father sent her that he could not attend dinner with her that night.

Nikki found a striking view just before she passed a pillar where there were waterfalls in the distance and the sun hit the garden's grass just right that it was unexpected and beautiful, and it struck Nikki into peace, so she stood there, running her fingers through her hair over her shoulder in the cool air and watching the still beauty outside. Her mind was pleasantly blank and clear. She started to lean on one leg and enjoy the world outside.

"My, my, my," came a sultry voice near her. Nikki straightened up from her casual stance and looked around her. She saw the figure of Loki walking down the hallway quite near her, either he just appeared or she hadn't seen him coming at all. He was the only thing green inside the palace. "That was quite heroic of you, rowing at my brother that way,"

Nikki tossed her hair back over her shoulder, her arms folded under her bust. She looked back out at the beautiful green and blue garden, yellow flowers dotting it, as the emerald-clad God drew up beside her, eyes on her face, smile on his lips and hands behind his back gentlemanly.

She said eventually, "Really?" and looked at him, quite cordially, eyes open and curious before turning back to the garden. "I wouldn't call it that heroic."

The god chuckled darkly. She peeked over at him and stepped a tad away since he was standing quite near. Loki looked out to the gardens then back at her lovely face.

"It hasn't been done before."

Nikki burst out into laughter, it filling the tall corridor and into the outside air. The god of mischief's smile remained, and he looked out again.

"Hasn't been done before? Loki, you're so funny."

"I jest not," He chuckled. "I mean every word."

She continued to laugh until it died down on its own, her genuine smile the thing he looked at the corner of his eye.

Her smile slowly stopped and she brought her hair over her shoulder again, looking down at it. She said lightly,

"I hope he doesn't get me executed or something,"

It was Loki's turn to chuckle. It nearly raised to what could be called a laugh – it rumbled from his chest to his throat, and out into the open, somehow more silky than any man she had heard. She watched him, his shoulders shaking, before he turned to her.

"I do not think Odin would allow that. He is too fond of you."

"Haha."

Turning elegantly at footsteps, Nikki faced the person who just turned the corner, Loki following in surprise and gazing at Nikki with a surprised expression. It was Sif.

"Have you heard?" Her armor clacked and she could be heard coming a mile away with how she was trotting. Her question was directed at Nikki and Nikki smiled quite enchantingly, with the sun on her curvy figure and hair and skin.

"Yes, the meeting will begin soon, correct?"

"I came to get you. It's beginning as we speak,"

"Oh really? Okay. Bye Loki," She chirped sweetly his way and followed Sif to the hall where it would be held.

Sif placed a protective hand around Nikki's arm, glaring at the God of Mischief, who, after a moment of watching Nikki, caught the look the returned it with a slick smile.

The meeting – more of a hearing – took merely an hour of the day into the late afternoon with Odin forgiving his son and sending the palace builders to clean the mess up right away.

Nikki was inwardly seething. The council and the Allfather were so blinded by their love for Thor. Something was going to go disastrously wrong with that.

Nevertheless, Nikki waited until twilight and used magic to pass through to another realm. She could use her own magic for realm-travelling when the time of day was an 'in-between' time. It brought her an independence she liked. Depending too much on one thing was not good.

When Nikki returned it was dinner, and she was descending the steps from a nearby well when Fandral found her.

_Hm, it's strange he's without his trio._

Then Sif turned the corner and made her way over.

_Oh, okay._

"Hello Sif," She called out in greeting.

"Lady Nikki! Where is it you have travelled? Your chambermaidens have said you have been gone all afternoon!"

Nikki had went to the Dwarves and asked them to embroider their metal into the linings of a cloak she was having made for her father. Maybe it would make him love her. She also asked for a bracelet to be forged for her mother with special jewels that Nikki herself provided, so that it would always protect her.

With a teasing, innocent grin she responded, "I went sightseeing,"

Fandral was gazing at Nikki. Nikki was just so happy to be here, to be back, that she gazed over at Fandral like he had wanted something, but Fandral shook himself out of it.

"I am starved! Shall we commence to the halls of the feast?" Dinner reminded Nikki of her father, but she brushed it off after with a smile in Fandral's direction.

The three entered the bustling hall where warriors were mingling at thick, sturdy tables and the Allfather was talking with his advisors and council members over many things. The trio made it to a table and sat down. Thor was there, Nikki was looking at her plate as she sat down. The Prince was in a good mood, noticed her, but did not do anything other than eat his meat. She noticed what he was eating and a grin came to her lips.

"You should be careful there, Thor. You never know if the meat is bad again," She teased with a glint in her eye.

"You watch your mouth," said an unfamiliar man to the next of Thor. Nikki remained unperturbed, her grin staying.

"Watch my mouth? Please! It was a warning that Thor didn't get last time when he fell ill – you don't want the Prince to fall ill _again _do you?"

The warrior was quietened and returned to his food and Nikki turned her head to voice to Fandral quietly,

"Who's the new guy?"

"Oh, Thor picked him up somewhere," He drank a glass of mead. "He's new to the warrior's business. Just arrived at the palace."

Nikki turned back to the young warrior and felt a twinge of sympathy. The boy looked like he just turned of age.

_I should control my tongue. _She thought to herself, looking at the silver of her plate. She began loading it ready to eat. In her head, she wondered why her comment was taken like a threat, she mused it over.

Sif laughed with Volstagg and Fandral at some joke, and it pierced Nikki's ears.

_Ohhhh dear. _She thought to herself, eating. Some things still pierced Nikki it seemed after being at the market. It was a shame, in the realm where the Dwarves dwelled, the sounds of metal, mining, and weapon-making were harmonious.

"Hm." She hummed to herself unnoticeably. Deciding the ring of Warriors next to her were too rowdy for her tastes (who included Thor, by the way), Nikki picked up her plate and goblet and moved down the table where it was empty, on the other side of Sif and the Warrior's Three. Nikki's eyes looked up hopefully to the Allfather and his circle to see if her father was there, but alas he was not. Sitting down disappointedly, Nikki chose a spot a few seats down from the line of people and servants that circled, bringing more mead to every warrior's goblet.

"Lady Nikki," She heard next to her. She looked to her right and Loki was standing there. She said nothing. "I'm afraid there's no room beside my brother when he brings companionship to his table. Do you mind if I sit?"

She giggled to herself and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay."

He kept his eyes on her before he sat down. She had returned to her food with her full concentration there and he was wondering how she was so maiden-like when there had been a powerful and alluring woman coaxing him in his chambers last night. It was intriguing.

"I see you have been travelling," He said, gesturing with his eyes to her cloak.

She looked at her arm where the material lay against her skin.

"Oh yes, I travelled to the Dwarves this afternoon. I had an assignment for them."

Loki swallowed a sip of wine, and nodded.

"Hm. I see."

Nikki perked up at the sight of her hulking father making his way to the circle surrounding Odin. The man was tough and sturdy, had been through many wars, and he was roughishly handsome. She felt herself sinking in dread. Maybe the cloak wasn't a good idea. Loki followed her eyes.

"Is that your father?"

She became guarded, her eyes snapped to her plate.

"Yes." She started eating again. She glanced up once to watch Geirr as he and the Allfather spoke quietly together before the Allfather nodded and Geirr moved off and they behaved as if they hadn't spoken.

"Ahh, Geirr the Wise."

Nikki felt a twinge of pain in her chest. Geirr was not wise, even for all his council. He didn't know the value of family.

"Yes," She replied to indulge him, laughing breathily. "I see Thor has not ordered my execution," She said lightly to change the subject. She turned her head and looked down the table with her hands on her lap. The man looked like he didn't think anything was wrong. She blinked then gazed unassumingly in front of her and was curious to see that Loki was gazing at her. "Ingenious, it was. Poison the meat. I didn't think of that."

His lips lifted up at the corners, making him look devilish. It was amazing the changes this woman went through in one minute.

"It has put me at the top of Sif's favorite friends' list,"

Nikki gazed at him in surprise.

"I didn't mean for that to happen,"

He chuckled and raised a hand as if to stop her.

"I am used to it,"

"Still, that's wrong. I'm sorry."

His green eyes twinkled, a constant grin on his lips. He was quiet in that smile, for a moment, before he finally said,

"It is no matter."

She nodded and finished the food on her plate, washing it down with a drink.

"If you excuse me, I must attend to something," Loki said with a devious smile.

"Not at all," She replied.

He left and she left not too long after. As she walked back to her chambers, a thought hit her hard. As she was talking to Loki, she didn't once think of her father, or think of anything that worried her – Thor, the council meeting today, the future of Asgard, pleasing her father. She had simply not thought about it. She pondered it as she retired to her chambers for the night.

Chapter Four up – loving it loving it loving it. Just decided to go ahead on this one and give it to you. :) Enjoy! Sorry for the wait – I AM alive! This chapter was short like this on purpose for the next chapter :P


	5. Chapter 5: Court - read header!

Woo Chapter Five! This is meant to be the missing/extended scenes from Chapter Four, in depth! Tell me if it doesn't make sense! This was originally the chapter for chapter four, but I waited! Haha!

* * *

><p>Nikki relaxed in a pristine marble tub. It was truly a luxury, provided by her father's status. The gold rim bit into her arms in a pleasing way, her hair made silver by the water. She moved her slim knee in the limpid pool of water, resting her lovely foot at the end of the pristine marble tub. Next to her foots a pitcher from the wall that had delivered pure, limpid water to the bath, an illustration of a gorgeous long-legged Valkyrie on the wall had hands holding the holy jug. Nikki's eyes were closed, brows were stern and furrowed, and the last to relax to the pleasant scents of vanilla.<p>

She slid her arms into the water with a plop, and simply rested there and restored herself in silence, face relaxed.

She opened her eyes with a smile and called to her sweet handmaiden, Elrin. "Elrin! Elrin!"

"Yes, mistress!" She called back distantly, then opened the door to peek in, Nikki smiling at her welcomingly.

"Can you please get my silver dress out?"

"Yes, mistress!" She bounced happily and closed the door.

Nikki nestled into the side of the tub again, closing her eyes.

Elrin opened the modestly sized wardrobe, looking through the array of dresses. Her mistress had returned home moody and quiet, to which Elrin drew up a bath for her and gave her plenty of space, for this happened every now and then. Sometimes it was not just when her mistress traveled to the market, some days she woke up moody and some days she just needed space to be alone. But her enthusiastic call to Elrin just a second ago was the handmaiden's cue that Nikki was fine again and ready for interaction. She would probably be tired, though, so Elrin kept that in mind to leave her mistress to rest later as she looked through the line of dresses and garments, ignoring the section of formal wear for now.

She loved this part of the day, dressing up her mistress. Her mistress always made it a fun activity.

By the time Nikki was out of the bath and her hair was dry, along with being dressed in a long silver dress, a knock at the door called Elrin, stopping their fun short. Nikki went to sit on a sofa and waited for her handmaiden, hearing a muffled 'thank you' from the door and the closing of the golden doors as Elrin hurried back, carrying a bundle in her arms.

Nikki turned, hand on the back of her sofa as she looked at her handmaiden.

"Mistress, it is from your father. He apologizes for not being able to have lunch with you today, but he hopes this will make up for it," Nikki stood to receive the as customary and Elrin held up a garment by the shoulders for her to see.

Nikki put her fingers over her lips at the sight of it, shoulders high. She couldn't believe the sight of it.

"It's ..._disgusting_!"

"…It is, mistress..." Elrin wrinkled her face, quietly, giggling. The garment was brown, had funky shoulders and a weird bust. It had clashing colors of brown and golden mead, and it was just hideous.

Silence reigned through the chambers as Nikki reached forward and pinched the skirt to see how it opened up. It was terrible. Her other set of fingers hadn't removed from her mouth.

"He clearly wasn't thinking of me when he picked this out…" She turned around and waved with a hand. "Burn it…"

"But my lady-"

Nikki turned around and pinned Elrin gently with shrewd golden eyes, and the handmaiden stopped herself. She then swallowed and adjusted her words.

"It is a simply gift from Geirr of Aesir, my lady." She said out of principle alone.

"…Do you want it?"

Elrin shook her head quickly, eyes wide. "No!"

Nikki stepped forward with worrying concern on her face. "Are you sure? You can have it if you want…"

Elrin continued to shake her head frantically. Nikki began to chuckle and Elrin breathed a sigh of relief that her mistress was only playing with her.

"I was kidding about burning it, but can you get rid of it?"

"Certainly, my lady." She hurried away.

Nikki returned to the couch and fanned out her hands as she sat. "Clearly, I need to be the only one dressing myself." Every now and then Geirr butchered on his gifts, but she did not expect him to have a fashion sense for women. Every now and then over the years, he did manage to pick a garment that came to her fancy. Maybe he picked it hurriedly this time.

She picked up a book off the low table before the cream couch and flipped it open, but wasn't seriously reading, more enjoying the silence and having something to do.

She was surprised when her handmaiden came back so soon, turning her head to her shoulder to acknowledge Elrin's presence before she spoke.

"A messenger just arrived, my lady. You are summoned to court."

* * *

><p>Fandral's mouth gaped. "<em>This <em>is your handiwork?!"

"Rather impressive, isn't it?" Thor asked, standing beside him. Volstagg and Hogun were still in the throes of surprise.

Fandral slowly cocked his head, frowning.

"I've never seen this part of Asgard before." Thor grinned.

"That was my judgment also."

The warrior's three simultaneously leaned out of the edge to look down, then cringed and leaned back.

"The council's going to get in on this," Volstagg gulped.

Sif had already anticipated that, her thin dark eyebrows arched haughtily at Thor, on her left.

"And how are you going to explain this to them?" She asked in a deceptively soft, feminine voice. But the god of thunder was back to appraising the damage on the ground miles down.

"Why, all we have to do is remove the rubble. A calling of court would be pointless over this. It cannot be so bad, can it?"

Volstagg swiveled to Thor on his left quickly, his height naturally towering over the muscular god.

"So bad?! So bad?!"

Fandral intervened for Volstagg with a hand on his shoulder, coming to his side.

"What he's _saying _is, Thor, you can't exactly play this off." Fandral said delicately.

"If it is as Lady Nikki says, where people were in harm's way," Hogun said, coming around Fandral's side. "Odin will want to hear about this."

"But he was sick!" Volstagg exclaimed, happy again and turning to look at the rest of the warrior's three next to him. "Surely that could be a valid excuse?" Fandral, Sif, and Hogun all looked at him.

Thor startled to chuckle at their worry. "It will be no arduous task to be rebuilt, I assure you, my friends! Father will overlook this; send the men to work on it right away-…"

The golden doors behind them suddenly opened, interrupting Thor and a guard appeared with a staff at his side.

"The Allfather has summoned your presence."

* * *

><p><em>Odin hummed in thought.<em>

"_This woman you describe sounds like the Lady Nikki," He said, a young handmaiden kneeling before his throne. His eye flickered to the row of people behind her standing in a row, Thor, his beloved son, Sif and the warrior's three, all looking quite sheepish. Next to him, Geirr seemed to stiffen._

_Odin then called a guard._

"_Summon the Lady Nikki for me."_

* * *

><p>Sif, from her position next to the Warrior's Three, watched the council with something akin to worry, although she was not really worried about Nikki, she was watching Thor.<p>

Thor had arrived with a grand opening of the doors, Mjolnir at his side as he grinned at everyone in the room. His red cape billowing behind him, he saluted to the room as he entered with every bit of valiant pride he had. The warrior's three and the Lady Sif entered after him a bit hung back, with more modesty, and a little bit of embarrassment as Fandral and Volstagg sometimes smiled to some familiar faces.

"Tell me, Sif," Fandral whispered lowly to her, a step below her, in his usual teasing and flippant manner. "They say that the Lady Nikki can speak persuasively in any tongue," He said, rolling his eyes up thoughtfully. "And Thor is… well,"

"Thor." She said, her arms folded.

"Yes," He said lightly, slightly in savoring singsong. "How do you think Thor will get out of this one?"

"They are not a match to be put together." She said certainly, hands clasped in front of her lap, standing dutifully.

"Might I ask," Volstagg popped up semi-eagerly behind Fandral, who merely raised a charming and debonair strawberry blond eyebrow. "What is so bad about it?"

Thor was standing with ease in his demeanor, as was Nikki, but it was taken differently, in the goddess of war's mind. Nikki had nothing to account for, Thor did. She didn't know how he was going to pull himself out of this.

"Well, my old friend," Fandral put his gloved hand on his friend's big shoulder, the humor being that even with being a step taller, Volstagg was only level with him, so he pushed him down a step. "This is one situation where Mjolnir cannot help him, and unfortunate to say, in this area Nikki is far better armed than our beloved Prince."

Loki, god of mischief, glanced over to the four of them for a moment, before he turned his gaze to the front.

Sif cleared her throat, rolling her eyes at Fandral, knowing Nikki had never given him express permission to call her so personally.

"Perhaps one day, the Lady Nikki will be among the council," Volstagg smiled.

"Maybe," Fandral agreed. "Just like her father, he is a charming fellow." He added to Sif agreeably. She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. She knew Nikki would hate the idea. _Especially _if it meant becoming like her father.

"Stay in the moment," Hogun reminded Fandral, down-to-Asgardly. "She would not slander him here, would she?"

The god of mischief's gaze creeped back.

"No," Fandral replied confidently, flippantly.

"No." Sif shook her head, agreeing with him, her feminine voice ringing a little in her confidence.

"But I hope this goes quickly, I am starving." The large man lovingly and longingly rubbed his large belly.

* * *

><p>Sif was immensely relieved to see the arrival of Lady Nikki to be absent of ill-dress and anger, unlike her earlier arrival. To see her in a state of dishevelment was rare, for Nikki always took a lot of care in being well-kept, so when it happened it was for good reason – and that she showed herself publically to the warriors of Asgard meant her anger had true solid root, as the warrior's three and Sif had found.<p>

Nikki's natural fluid gait brought the lady in the long silver dress further into the hall after the guards opened the doors, her determined golden eyes intensely concentrated.

The council had been summoned and were watching her silently enter the hall and walk closer with the small padding of golden sandals, her posture straight and regal and her features smooth and skin lightly colored alabaster. Her sleek hair was long and barely moving as she came forth. No one noticed a guard look away from the woman in embarrassment, although she noticed, but did not acknowledge it.

The well-known warriors in line glanced at her up and down, while Sif grinned at her.

"Took you long enough." Fandral scoffed, though teasingly. Her intelligent eyes slid to him as she came to join the line, although with a little gap as she put her hands behind her back, addressing him.

"That's what happens when a lady is disturbed while bathing." She returned coolly, before she slid her eyes to the front where Odin and the council were gazing at her with unreadable expressions, although her eyes were taking on a mischievous light.

"Our apologies, we were uninformed of your previously engaged state."

She shook her head and smiled at the corner of her lips at the council. "It is of no importance now." Her smile widened more warmly in sincerity, although her jaw was set because of her headache.

"Indeed," Odin agreed, glancing to his golden son. "It seems my son is the cause of your inconvenience."

"It is because of his ailment, I am sure." Nikki purred in feminine timber, looking over at Thor with mischievous, playful eyes. He looked perfectly healthy.

"Ailment?" Odin repeated.

She looked a minutely surprised that the Allfather didn't know. Odin slid his eye over to his son, and also assessed he was perfectly healthy.

"Allfather, if I may," Sif interjected, for Nikki wasn't going to say anything. (Her headache was killing her) "Thor was ill this morning."

"Indeed," Fandral joined earnestly. "The meat was bad."

He and Volstagg shared a look with small smiles.

"Food-poisoning, you say?"

"Yes, Allfather."

Nikki was looking at the meek handmaiden that she had saved earlier and was sitting by the council in a guest chair, looking quite out of place and in between it all, unsure of what to do. Her small hands wrung in front of her and her brown eyes darted to Odin, then the warrior's three, and eventually caught Nikki's stare, looking quite uncomfortable. Nikki mutely looked back to Odin, aware sometimes she was intimidating with her stare.

"You are implying that Thor acted out of ill-judgment?" He said. The council listened silently.

"Yes!" said Fandral and Volstagg, relieved. "He was of unsound mind." Nikki, along with the council, looked at Thor, quietly analyzing.

"Thor, will you explain your actions?"

"Certainly, father." Thor replied dutifully. He took two steps forward to kneel before the council and as custom, lay down Mjolnir at his side – which let out a resounding thud of metal. Nikki took a slow breath in at the sound – for it was louder and closer to her ears and pulsing headache than anyone else. The sound was twice as loud as it normally was, which made her head pulse.

"Now, God of Thunder, how do you wish to explain yourself?" A councilman asked.

* * *

><p>(Mini Thor POV)<p>

Thor stepped forward fearlessly and as custom, lowered his weapon, Mjolnir, to the floor as he knelt on one knee. The interesting people of the council were all dressed in gold, but their features ranged as did their jewellery and accessories, their hair color and style, and other things that distinguished them from one another. He smiled; they hadn't assembled over him in a long time. No doubt they would for his coronation.

(End)

* * *

><p>While Sif's focus blinded her to all else but the target of her gaze, she was oblivious to Nikki's gaze when it rolled over to her, to see how she was.<p>

Odin watched his son with a still, searching eye. The hall was silent. Nikki wanted to knee him in the gut for taking unnecessary time. (Only, she wouldn't do that, because you know, he's the Allfather and stuff. She obeyed him).

"I'll have to admit…" He began as if speaking to only Thor, that there were no others in the hall. "I was rather shocked when this news came to me." He paused, as if thinking. "Would you care to explain your actions, my son?"

Thor nodded once dutifully. "Yes, father." His gaze kept focused on the father he truly admired. "Those healing rooms are not adequate to serve anybody. They are small, tight, and too hot. I just… _improved_ the manner of their services." Thor surmised, elbow on one knee. "Like you would have done." He grinned up at his father, whose face was straight.

"I would like to hear how the Lady Nikki became involved from her perspective." This time, all eyes shifted to Nikki, only she was a beat behind everyone else because she was trying to soothe her forehead. "Does something ail you?"

"Yes, Allfather." She responded with a small smile, her eyes at the corners were tight. "Just a headache I've had since this morning's incident."

"Are you able to go on?"

"Yes, I should be." She said as she stood forward, hands politely behind her back. "I was in the gardens when I sensed something, and came upon the handmaiden directly under the falling rocks, about to be pummeled. I threw her and myself into the side river in order to avoid having our remains all over the road."

A few members of the council leaned back and began whispering amongst themselves.

"Quiet," Odin called, banging Gungnir. "Thor," He gazed soberly at his son without a hint of humor. "innocent lives were involved."

"I am aware of that, Father." He replied, slightly smiling. "Thankfully, Lady Nikki was there to rescue the, handmaiden," He said, looking at the girl in question to gain her status. "from danger."

"Yes," Odin agreed gravelly, somberly. "We are thankful that she was there to save her life."

Sif swallowed and the warrior's three shifted uncomfortably. Nikki breathed and closed her fists behind her back, a little in annoyance and a little in pain.

Odin of Asgard sat up a bit more in his intricate and impressive golden throne. "What is to be done about this matter, I shall leave to the council. Speak."

"First and foremost, the kitchens should be checked. Meat should not be bad in such a prosperous and abundant realm as the one we have." A woman said near the center of the semi-circular table.

"Granted." said another. A guard was waved over and then dismissed.

"Asgard is lucky the Prince only hit the healing tower because it is above a street not many use - any other tower and plenty more could have been endangered. We are even luckier to have a helping hand nearby," She looked at Nikki, who looked back. "But that being said," She fixed Thor with an emerald stare. "He should not have destroyed any tower or property of Asgard."

"He is my son, Prince of Asgard," Odin defended. Nikki choked untimely, righting herself and patting her chest demurely, her eyes showing it was unintended at that time to all the eyes that went to her.

"Since the heir of Odin acted when he was not of right mind, we will let this slide. However, the damage needs to be accounted for."

"The damage is extensive. It will take considerable man-power to remove the rubble from the road alone. Since you broke it, prince of Asgard, you will help our builders repair it. In addition, since it is the healing tower you destroyed and we no longer have supplies, you will travel to the farthest ends of our forests to retrieve the purple flower from the black bush and bring it back to Asgard."

Nikki wondered why he should be sent to the farthest ends of a forest while he's sick to get a remedy for his sickness, but apparently the council thought of that.

"You will take a guide with you, and anything else you deem necessary. Do you accept this task?"

"I accept this task." He vowed.

"Use all you need to aid you. Move swiftly, for Asgard stops for no one."

* * *

><p>As the warrior's three, Sif and Thor came out of the throne hall they saw Loki striding towards them quickly.<p>

"Thor, I came as soon as I can," He had a hand out, seeing that they were finished. "As soon as I heard the news-"

"What do you care?" said Volstagg. The god of mischief blinked in a hurt manner.

"Brother," Thor greeted warmly, coming over to pat the distraught man on the shoulder. "All is well… Nothing but mischief on your part," He glanced at Volstagg, covering his brother for the meat incident. "Isn't that right?"

He turned to Volstagg as Loki remained silent and he exclaimed with his arms open. "It's all just fun! Come! I'm starved!"

Volstagg loosened up fairly easily, remembering the god of mischief's nature, and started to chuckle, for he never held a grudge long. He was too sweet-hearted.

"Let us go!"

* * *

><p>As soon as the session was ended and everyone began filing out, Nikki left the scene.<p>

Sif could say nothing to the empty spot she left behind. She had upped and left… what was that about? Did Thor upset her? The council? No, she wouldn't have been giggling just a moment ago. She did pick up the taut features on Nikki today that she got now and then, so she let it be.

"My friends," said Thor. "Let's drink to this! The victory that will be – the rebuilding of the missing part of the tower!"

"And to his health!" added Volstagg with a big grin.

Sif folded her arms, frowning. This wasn't something to take lightly. You can't just smash something and then repair it in the bat of an eyelash. Although Sif wished he did, then this could have all been avoided.

Fandral seemed skeptical.

"Just after you've have food poisoning? I don't think so, my friend." He scoffed.

Volstagg nodded. "I agree." He said quickly.

Hogun nodded.

Thor did not look for Sif's opinion. But he did raise a finger, looking at them all.

"My friends, since when did I ever let a foe get me down?"

"This is your brother," Fandral pointed out.

"Since when did I ever let _anything _stop me from doing what was right?" Thor continued like he hadn't heard him.

"Never,"

"Never."

"That's right. And now, I will reverse the damage I have done, and Asgard's healing tower will be grand once more!"

The warrior's three started shouting in camaraderie spirit, slapping Thor on the back.

Loki, near them, scoffed.

"So quick to bounce back, brother."

Thor grinned at his brother, whom he'd fought with, played with, grew up with. He came over and slapped his back. Loki seemed to grunt from the hard slap, although Thor was being gentle with his brother, knowing that he was less physically strong than himself. The man with slicked back hair seemed to smile at him, and Thor held him brotherly, shaking his shoulder with a strong, brotherly grip.

"You know it, brother. Let's celebrate." Sif mildly glared at Loki, though he said nothing to her.

* * *

><p>Nikki appeared a whole three hours later looking refreshed and well-rested. She was far calmer and she had returned to her fluid gait, where her walk had been hurried earlier, and she was far more even-tempered.<p>

Sif noticed her approaching the dinner table in a rather slick manner before anyone else did.

She curtly bent a little into the conversation, hands behind her back, over Thor's shoulder a little.

"Thor," She smiled charismatically. "I must congratulate you on your victory this afternoon."

The many men at this end of the table 'here here'd at her statement, then calmed to hear the diplomatic and charming woman.

"And, I _must _apologize for my anger," She placed a hand to her chest. Thor watched her, chewing. "I did not mean to blow up in your face earlier; I must imagine it was a rather rude shock."

Thor grunted. "It was!"

"My apologies, once more." She smiled with eye contact. She then put her hand on his armored shoulder, and dismissed him, walking around his back to Sif and took a seat, threading her fingers as she surveyed the food placement.

She was about to turn to Sif to thank her for saving a seat, when a voice on her other side interrupted her before she could begin.

"That was rather smooth of you."

She turned her head and came face to face with Loki. His pale skin was deliciously smooth in the lighting, and his proximity when he spoke made her shiver, but other than that, her ogling remained inside so she did not appear startled.

"Why thank you." She said, a natural smile in place. She noticed he was in his distinctive green and dark garb, while she herself was in a pink gown. She had literally fallen into bed and slept for three hours before she changed, did her hair, which was in a bun at the back of her head but was messy with near-white flicks and curls falling about, and came to dinner. It was one of her favorites.

She suddenly smiled brightly at him and turned to her plate to load it.

"I have noticed you are rather fond of fruit," He said, following her motion. His plate was already half-touched. That was unlike Loki to comment, she thought. But it was rather pleasant.

"Yes," She responded in her task. "It cleanses the palate. I like it after dinner sometimes. For breakfast it's nice."

The man lifted his chin a little in understanding and turned to his plate.

Sif suddenly looked over with a suspicious glare towards Loki, seeing her friend eye the emerald-eyed god before eating her food. Sif's dark eyes remained longer, before she reluctantly let her attention be swept back to the gathered crowd around her, talking heatedly of today's fun.

"If you don't mind me asking, what matter were you apologizing to my dear brother about?"

Nikki glanced over at him. "Oh, I yelled at him today after I had to save that handmaiden," She paused to see if he understood and he did, following her easily. "I was so shocked and angry at him." She raised her eyebrows and looked down at her food, her shiny cutlery still before she scooped up some of the dish and put it in her mouth.

"I see." He said softly, his head facing her but his eyes moving away for a moment. "Thor is one to act rashly." He said carefully.

"I understood that." She laughed, using her table manners exquisitely. He chuckled with her. "But decimating a tower I think, _thought, _was out of his league. Apparently not."

"No he has rather decimated his opponents quite fiercely. A tower wouldn't stand in his way."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I rather like your hairstyle tonight, Lady Nikki," He complimented, with a small hint of hesitation. She turned to face him with a soft smile. He appeared to also be smiling, softly, before he added. "It's very different."

She beamed at the emerald-eyed man. "Thank you."

It was really unlike him to speak so much to her.

He smiled back and ate, glad she had taken the compliment well, for he had been thinking of whether to say it or not. He had noticed the second she sat down. He was glad to have gotten this seat, for he could speak to her. He had noticed during court that she looked lovely in both formal wear and elegant wear – and she certainly knew how to flatter herself with clothing. The hairstyle was soft enough not to be striking but different enough to add a bit of flare to her traditional light pink dress. It was very feminine on her, and he found that he very, very much liked that. Not that he paid attention to fashion, but he just noticed she dressed herself rather well.

* * *

><p>When Thor, Sif, and the Warrior's Three finished their meal, the gods and goddesses made their way out of the hall. Volstagg hurried as the two other members making up the warrior's three jogged to keep up with him.<p>

"Your insatiable appetite, my friend!" Fandral said in camaraderie spirit. Sif grinned at the sight of the boys, lagging behind.

Suddenly she was thrown off her feet and her back was pressed to a wall. Her hand went to her sword, but she relaxed in shock when she saw who it was. Nikki.

Her friend had cut her off from the corridor and taken her into little alcove off the hallway. The goddess of war was taken by surprise.

Nikki's slender hand planted on the wall by Sif's head to block her escape, her arm wrapped in navy which led to a curved navy shoulder, then a tight collar. But the expression on the woman's face was curious despite her formal Asgardian wear.

"Hi Sif." She smiled.

"Hello." Sif smiled back quickly.

"Sif, is it wrong to give a man flowers?" She asked bluntly. Sif's eyes narrowed with confusion.

Of all the things to ask her, Nikki had posed a question the goddess of war would never have been able to invent herself.

Nikki patiently waited. "I need to know." She said quickly, her golden eyes switching from eye to eye of Sif's. "You know about things like this."

"Nikki…" Sif slowly said. "Men are manly creatures. They wouldn't appreciate being given something so delicate and feminine. Give a man a weapon, some mead, or a new fur cloak, but don't give him _flowers._" She shook her head afterwards in emphasis.

Nikki was silent.

The two of them stayed in the little alcove without breathing a word, the maiden warrior not sure what was going through her companion's mind. They looked like quite a pair, a maiden warrior and a woman who could be mistaken for a politician or diplomat with her natural posture and slightly rolled back shoulders.

"I thought maybe they would want to one day receive them." She said eventually.

"Well, maybe to see their face," Sif considered, raising a shoulder. "But why did this come up?" Sif asked, truly wondering.

Nikki removed her hand from the wall near Sif's head and stood back, eyes suddenly fierce as she clenched a fist openly before her. "After coming back to the palace with the worst headache in the realm, I passed by some flowers and they calmed me. I then thought, hey, I'm wearing clothes that I don't normally wear. Oh, what if a man received flowers when they normally don't".

Sif didn't know what to say. She stared wide eyed at her friend.

"Don't give any man flowers. Just take my advice about the manly things."

"Oh, okay." She stepped back, hands behind her back, and the goddess of war could see her fully.

Sif looked at Nikki up and down sharply. It made Nikki narrow her eyes slightly and turn her head the other way as if she didn't understand. "You don't wear those kinds of clothes often." Sif commented. She looked remarkably beautiful, especially the colors.

"Oh," Nikki said innocently, putting her hands on her clothes experimentally. "I suppose I don't."

"You should. Looks nice." Sif smirked.

"Thanks."

With their conversation over, Nikki stepped out of the alcove with a fluid, unlabored movement, Sif following as if she hadn't just been cornered in there.

"Wait," Sif said. Nikki wordlessly turned back to her, hands behind her back. "You didn't slander Thor." She then smirked and folded her arms, leaning against the wall. "Just like I knew you wouldn't."

Nikki shrugged her shoulders. "No." She agreed. "It wouldn't have made any difference even if I did. The council and the Allfather blindly _adore _Thor. They wouldn't have punished him nor done anything severe to him." Sif relaxed hearing this.

"The important people are too close to it." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away down the hallway. "But Thor will be fine." She waved over her shoulder. Sif took a deep breath, then remembered her friends.

"Hey! Aren't you going to come with us?" She waited for the low reply,

"Later." She shortly turned a corner and was gone. Sif's eyebrows moved in confusion over her change of mood. She took it in stride – Nikki had moods. She turned down the hallway and went to join her other companions.

* * *

><p>The court was in procession again to review over the details, and Nikki's role had taken a large backseat. She observed things happening around her, remembering the cases she'd sit through because her father was summoned on the rare days he spent with her, only this time she was <em>in <em>a case. It was surreal, in a way. But she was glad to have a complete view documented in her mind – of all sides. After all, that was the way to understand something, to see it from all sides. She had seated with the council members, stood with the court, and now, stood in the face of proceedings. It was also strange to be out at the forefront of things, but she was called to be.

The council was a group of people with power. The Allfather was a man with absolute power. A group of people with power were easier to trust than one man with absolute power. Not to say she _didn't _trust the Allfather, just that she didn't presume to trust him blindly. That would be silly to do to a stranger, even more foolish to someone as powerful as the Allfather. Nikki would never utter it to another, not even in her own writings she sometimes did to make sense of things. When she spoke of how the Allfather adored Thor earlier in her comment to Sif, she was even paranoid that that would come back and haunt her.

It came part and package with Nikki's extreme awareness. No one could exactly hide under her gaze. She didn't presume to trust anyone. It wasn't a big deal. She didn't even expect for her trust to be earned. Growing up in a life where she could see through people made her pretty self-reliant, also. She was confident in her own abilities of perception and thinking, because she could trust and rely on herself.

It was strange to remember the days of her childhood. She didn't grow up admiring her parents, unless she saw something that merited her admiration, like when her mother worked hard to raise her children and give them their best, or when her mother gave her a very valuable piece of advice, or said something extremely clever and profound. She looked up to her father when she was very young, as all children do, but quickly understood that work was more important than family. Over time as their distance grew, she slowly began to disregard their relationship. She accepted what was done, and her father was so far gone in his work and status he wasn't going to change. In fact, her thoughts never strayed to her father except infrequently. She was aware of her father's eyes on her, and this time she sent her amber gaze to the only eyes she knew had the same hue as her own, and just let herself keep his gaze.

She could remember the day she vowed to surpass her father. _"In some ways," Her mother had said. "I think you already have."_

* * *

><p>"Ah there she is! The woman of the day!" Fandral lifted his goblet in toast to Nikki, who had joined them for an after-banquet when the court was finally over.<p>

"Woman of the day? I thought Thor was topic of discussion." She replied groundedly, seriously. It was a fact.

"Well, ah… Now you are the topic of discussion!" He lifted his goblet again, chuckling uncomfortably under Nikki's light amber gaze. She dismissed him and scratched her ear before taking a seat.

"You did not slander Thor! And he came out all in one piece!" Volstagg clapped her on the back, smiling. She coughed at the strength in his pat, loading up her plate and selecting a goblet for herself.

"I had faith she wouldn't." Fandral winked charmingly at her, to which she calmly stared back. But he had already returned to his food.

"Of course not. I am just a witness, I wouldn't have been able to anyway. If I had wanted to slander Thor, I would have let that handmaiden be crushed." She dug into her food on her plate.

Several pairs of eyes turned to her, in which she said to them. "I didn't. So we're fine."

"Speaking of Thor, where is he? His ability to turn casualties into festivities astounds me."

Nikki grinned and started laughing, the reason to which no one at the table could fathom.

* * *

><p>"What are they?" Thor asked.<p>

"Flowers." Nikki said. She jiggled them in her outstretched hand. "Take them, Thor. It's an apology for this morning, when I shouted at you."

Thor's brows furrowed as he took them.

"What do I do with them?" He looked them over. It was not a weapon he knew he could not put to use with, nor could he think of anything he _could _do with it.

Luckily, Nikki had picked a moment when they were both alone, for she did want to spare him embarrassment if he did react that horridly. It also allowed her to be the sole person to watch the reaction, which she was quite curious to see. Even if Sif had said never to do it, she did it because she didn't know what kind of reaction it would elicit. She hadn't seen anyone else do it. So she did it. Of course it wasn't really for the apology, as she had apologized already and she felt uncaring towards sentiment. She was just so curious.

Nikki blinked, not having thought of that.

"Mostly, people put flowers in vases in their rooms. Or, you could just hand it to your manservant. It doesn't matter if you keep them, Thor," She assured with a hand. "But that you accept my sentiment."

Thor then grinned in relief.

"Well, no harm done." He then slapped her hard on the back and went on his merry way. "I shall find a purpose for these flowers!"

* * *

><p>Nikki mildly and heartily disagreed with Sif. She wanted to give the man flowers just to see if he would like it. Perhaps she could do it anonymously, as an experiment on someone else. Flower-giving was a universal symbol of interest, care, and sometimes, apology or sympathy. But Nikki wisely took in Sif's words, calculated it to her purpose, and weighed that Sif was probably right in this regard. But still, the interest was still there.<p>

Thinking more of it as she came to a stop by her chambers to open her beloved door, she observed that it was a good idea to go with that plan, considering the man in question. But then again, flowers were inexpensive, and her apology was not worth the trouble of anything expensive.

Still, Thor was Thor, and he never embarrassed anyone, so she went to him anonymously. It all worked out, and she put her findings in a diary she kept that night.

* * *

><p>For Nikki, the unusual worked just fine. It got her to her destination the quickest. Sometimes saying the unexpected thing got her the real emotions of someone caught off guard, and other unusual moves bypassed the ridiculous wait and usual obstacles that ordinary tactics would get. Unexpected and unusual moves got her results faster and usually, humor in the meantime. She liked to smile and laugh.<p>

Nikki smiled fondly at Sif. "Still, though," She said lowly. "I always liked listening to you. Something that never happened with my father. No, I'm just joking." She stood up from her leaning. "I always listened to him too. But I pretend I don't, for the sake of keeping him on his toes." She lifted the lid off a raised silver bowl of cherries and put it down, glancing at Sif who looked startled. "Complacency causes him to move his attention onto the next thing. His mind works with problems. It also makes him give me a deal of respect, then it only sweetens our relationship when I listen to him in the end." She picked a cherry and popped it into her mouth.

"I had no idea you were… that strategic. Or _cunning._" Nikki turned to Sif, the cherry on in side of her mouth. Sif looked to be somewhat confused and stunned as Nikki ate it.

She laughed. "Aren't you lucky then to be close enough to catch it? My father still doesn't know. It makes me feel bad sometimes." She paused her hand over the bowl. "But it's harmless." Then she snatched one and ate it regally. "Cherry?" She held out the bowl.

"Yes, please!" Volstagg grinned. She took a handful then handed him the entire bowl wordlessly. "Thanks." He grinned excitedly.

"No problem," She said briefly. He hurried away to add it to his growing pile of lunch. "My father is too close to me, yet too far, to even enter my mind. He's had a few theories," She popped a cherry in her mouth. "some of them were rather good actually, but he never could hit the nail on the head. I doubt he will."

Sif smirked. "And do you know your father?" She asked lowly, curiously.

Nikki's smiling face lost its smile to a serious expression. "Of course I do," She said honestly, then waved her full hand. "I've been able to stand back from him to observe him with clear eyes. Often, when I was young, I understood more than I should have, than what was expected of a young child. I've observed my father for years. Often, when we are too close to someone, we get cluttered and clouded and can't see them properly. My father is blinded by his sentimentality towards his daughter, I, however, do not feel the same. Especially towards a father that was never there." She glanced down into her waving hand then back at Sif. "And when he was, he favored my sister." She lowered her eyes again, this time more slowly, more still. "I was different. I stood in the shadows, a very quiet child to my sister's loud tantrums, something he knew, something he was comfortable with. I never complained and was completely obedient. Once I realized that father only came to leave again, I kept my distance from him ever since. I had no want nor need for a father who wasn't capable of being there for me. If he wasn't there, didn't know me, or my _life, _then I had no want nor need for his influence. Why would I? So I began to do my own thing. I came to subtly disobey him in any way I could; and grew up without him or his influence. That is how I've been able to step back and see him objectively. For whom he is." She half turned away, either in a guarded manner or a reflective manner, but her air was confident all the same. She looked down at her hand, handling the cherries, about to eat one, and said one more thing. "Where he is clouded, my sight is clear. I was always able to handle the truth. But my father huddles in a blindfold. He won't even see his own family clearly. He is better off with the big picture. Anything too close to him he doesn't see objectively. It's his one weakness." With that, she ate her fruit.

Sif was silent for a few moments, watching Nikki eat, still half turned away like she was alone in the room, as if warrior's three weren't gorging themselves on the table on the other side of the hall, or that Sif was just before her, listening.

"And Sif, do not worry, Thor was not with that woman last night."

Sif beamed. "Is that true?"

"Yes. He was making stories."

"Oh, thank you, Nikki!" The girl with light colored hair rose, nodding solemnly. "I take back what I said, about falling to a hard place without his hammer."

"I know," Nikki agreed, glancing down at Sif. It almost nullified what she arranged for Thor, eek. Thankfully Sif didn't ask how she knew that.

* * *

><p>"Geirr."<p>

Turning immediately and snapped out of his thoughts, Geirr was summoned at the call of the Allfather. Upon reaching the dais, he kneeled and braced his closed fist across to his shoulder in devotion. The council had finished filing out and only the Allfather and stationary guards remained.

He was a man with graying chestnut hair and a beard, wearing a classic husky fur around the shoulders of his jacket and black gloves with his golden gemmed rings over them.

"Rise."

He rose, glancing to the closing door behind the dais where Frigg had slipped out to. Odin seemed to have a lift to the corner of his mouth as he gazed solely on the man before him.

"Thanks to your daughter, none were harmed by my son's foolish actions today."

"My daughter is very brave." Geirr brought his hands behind his back, smiling. "It ensured your son wouldn't have harsher charges."

"Indeed. The acts of service of you and your daughter continue to rise, and I have yet to reward you both. Tell me, what does your daughter fancy? She refuses riches and garments, even a dance with the heir to my throne." He paused, and Geirr blinked in confusion. Didn't all the girls like Thor? "Like father like daughter, perhaps."

Geirr grinned.

"Although not for the last part,"

Odin laughed, a rich thing that filled up the massive hall.

Geirr smiled, now serious. "We are both the type that is satisfied with the simple, Sire. Just knowing our acts' are effective is enough." He responded confidently. "However, my daughter works in mysterious ways. Too much fawning and she resists."

Odin watched his closest advisor with consideration and thought. How interesting. "She is an independent one, yes?"

Geirr nodded, looking at the dais. "Indeed, yes." He raised his brows, murmuring. "She is hard to get to know."

"I thought a man like you could understand anyone, and any puzzle?" He asked warmly. "As expected of my advisor and chief of defense." He chuckled.

Geirr's golden eyes looked up and he chuckled humbly. "She grew up in the blink of an eye." He put his hands behind his back, emotion showing in his lowered eyes. "I regret to say I wasn't there for her childhood, and now the repercussions are dear."

Odin nodded once, silently.

"But I wish not to trouble you with my matters, Sire. You have a kingdom to run and a son to correct. It is _my _job to hear what's troubling you." He turned and walked two steps to the left, keeping himself facing the Allfather.

Odin waved his hand. "Nothing pressing enough to bid your counsel. For now, let's drink, shall we?" Odin stood, Gungnir in his aged hand. As he descended the dais, he spoke.

"You have never brought personal matters into the realm's matters, my friend, which I understand as well as admire. But let's unwind and talk as old friends." He clapped his advisor on the back as Geirr managed to smile. "Hospitality will never be denied to you, or the children of your line."

* * *

><p>This was the very first draft of Chapter Four, however, I wanted to put it in as an 'in-depth' chapter. Lol. Hope you had fun reading!<p> 


End file.
